Wo Ai Ni
by Miss LollyPop
Summary: ."...Um silêncio apoderouse da Mansão, até que um grito sufocante e agoniante abafou o silêncio..." SxS
1. Bela Flor da China

HII

Bem, é a primeira xtoria que aqui meto XD, mas não a primeira que escrevo """

Espero que gostem

Comentem .

kissus

As Personagens pertencem ás Clamp.

Wo Ai Ni

1º Capitulo – Bela Flor da China

Cinco meses passaram desde aquele dia, em que Sakura tivera o acidente. A partir desse momento as visitas ao hospital e os médicos foram mais que muitas. Tudo era branco naquele local. O silêncio era cortado pelo barulho de máquinas que sustentavam a vida.

Foi no fatídico dia, 20 de Dezembro, quando uma forte tempestade se apoderou da cinzenta Hong-Kong.

Mesmo com o dia escuro, uma mulher de olhos esmeraldinos, sorria ao acariciar o seu volumoso ventre, de 6 meses.

Seu casamento nunca tinha sido aprovado pelos familiares do seu marido, sentira sempre os olhares maldosos e a antipatia dos anciões do Clã Li. Mas nunca deixou de lutar pelo seu marido. Ao fim dos longos 7 anos de namoro, Shaoran propôs-lhe ir para Hong-Kong e ser sua esposa, matriarca do Clã Li. Mesmo com tantas exigências, tradições e estudos que a família lhe obrigava a ter ela não deixará de trazer alegria a casa. A mansão Li tinha ganho novas cores com a chegada da japonesa. Bela Flor da China como as mais importantes revistas cor-de-rosa a chamavam, sempre com uma coluna social bem acentuada e sempre acompanhada pelo marido.

Risos quase infantis ecoavam pela vazia mansão. A sua vida tornara-se um conto de fadas, desde a captura das cartas de Clow, ao conhecimento do seu rival, Li Shaoran, agora seu marido, ao seu lindo casamento, que fora noticia em toda a China e arredores até ao dia que contou que estava a espera do herdeiro, tanto pedido pela família Li.

Sakura: Ele ficou tão feliz – deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto tocava na sua barriguinha.

Levantou-se da grande varanda que dava para as traseiras da casa, tocou levemente nos ilustres móveis de madeira preta trabalhada com pequenos fios de ouro, sentindo um leve conforto e foi em direcção ao escritório. Olhou o grande cadeirão onde normalmente o marido se sentava. Andou um pouco até ela e sentou-se. Cadeira de couro avermelhada, cor de sangue com o cheiro do seu marido.

Olhou para cima da mesa, tinha vários objectos e papéis. Remexeu um pouco, não à procura de algo em especial, nem tentando vasculhar a vida de Shaoran, viu algumas cartas e remexeu um pouco, até que encontrou um invólucro estranho.

Se não fosse ele, o Império das Empresas Li estaria arruinado. Tratava de tudo e de todos, todas as filiais. Construíra mais de 50 do que era o Império. Passava noites em claro, deixara de ter tanto tempo para a sua esposa.

Chegou a casa exausto, só queria ir para o seu quarto e deitar-se e abraçar a sua mulher, acariciar aquela barriguinha enorme que só lhe trouxe ainda mais alegria.

Yehan – Boa tarde meu filho – caminhando até a entrada

Shaoran – Boa tarde – deu um silencioso beijo na testa da mãe

Yehan – como foi o dia? –

Shaoran – cansativo como todos – andando para a sala, sendo acompanhado pela mãe – e o seu?

Yehan – esta velha senhora, já não faz muito, fui visitar a Futei e a tua prima Meiling.

Shaoran – tenho de as ir visitar com a Sakura… onde esta a Sakura mãe? – Sentando-se no sofá

Yehan – não a vi hoje, filho.

Um silêncio apoderou-se da Mansão, até que um grito sufocante e agoniante abafou o silêncio

Ao pegar na pequena carta, endereçada a Shaoran, abriu cuidadosamente, algo lhe dizia para a abrir e lê-la. Não estava escrita em Chinês mas sim em Japonês. O mundo caiu aos seus pés ao compreender as pequenas frases daquele pedaço velho de papel, o coração contraiu ao ponto de parar de bombear sangue e os seus pulmões pararem o processo de respiração. A sua boca de lábios pálidos queriam expressar algum tipo de som. Até que sentiu o chão a fugir dos pés e pouco a pouco as pontadas no seu ventre. Largou o pequeno papel e olhou para baixo, onde o sangue puro lhe escorria pelas pernas formando a cada pingo uma possa onde o velho papel caíra. Sendo o seu próprio sangue a apagar aquelas frases cruéis.

Sakura – AAAAH! – A escuridão tomou conta dela.

Yamin – Senhor Li…a Menina Sakura – chegou apresada a empregada – esta no escritório… – mal conseguiu dizer

Shaoran – Sakura… – foi a correr ate lá – SAKURAA

O seu coração parou ao vê-la no chão banhada de sangue, sendo ela branca como a primeira neve de Inverno. Correu até ela, e levantou o seu pescoço.

Shaoran – Sakura fala comigo – com lágrimas nos olhos

Sakura – Shaoran…. – E desmaiou por completo


	2. Pétalas Vermelhas

Aqui deixo o 2º capitulo

Personagens pertencem ás Clamp.

Kissus

* * *

2º Capitulo

Pétalas Vermelhas

Um luz branca e uma sensação de paz, invadira o seu diminuto campo de visão. Ouvira vozes muito baixas mas porem muito perto de si.

Uma sombra…

- Ela perdeu o bébé – notou uma tristeza nessas poucas palavras - houve mais alguma complicação com ela Dr.? – parecia-lhe a voz do seu Shaoran

- Sim…- fez uma grande pausa – Ela, Talvez não possa ter mais filhos – silencio – penso que não deveria falar disto ainda com a sua esposa, pois o estado clínico dela não tem melhorado, está fraca e não sabemos se haverá mais consequências. Ela tem uma hemorragia muito grande.

Sakura - O meu filho…- Shaoran nunca mais falou - O que ele mais queria era um filho. E eu…matei-o…– em pensamento

Entrou em Coma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um mês passou. Um grande passo. Sakura após complicações saiu do coma. Shaoran mal soube da notícia foi vê-la. O Hospital estava quase vazio nos corredores, o cheiro intenso a desinfectante começava a entranhar-se na sua pele, já nem o notara.

Shaoran – Onde está a Sakura? - Correndo nos corredores do Hospital, avistando o médico que acompanhou sempre a Sakura, até na sua gravidez.

Dr. – ela esta no mesmo quarto – segurou-lhe no ombro – mas…

Shaoran – mas o que? – Nervoso

Dr. – o choque da perda do filho….foi muito traumático.

Shaoran – e Dr. Que lhe aconteceu?

Dr. – calma, a senhora Sakura, não fala

Shaoran – COMO ASSIM?...não fala?

Dr. – podemos dizer que esta muda, o trauma foi muito grande. O herdeiro para a sua família é muito importante…o facto de ela o perder… - Shaoran foi a correr ate ao quarto de Sakura

Quando abriu a porta, olhou para a cama, não a encontrou. Procurou-a com o olhar, até encontrar uma pequena criança, branca, indefesa e magricela sentada a um canto perto da janela. Logo se apercebeu pelos seus finos cabelos dourados que aquela criança magra era na verdade a sua Mulher. Andou lentamente até ela, queria ver aqueles olhos esmeralda para ter a certeza que era ela. Toucou-lhe no ombro.

Shaoran – Sakura – chamou-a receoso

Uns olhos sem vida…avermelhados pelo choro abundante, conseguiam mostrar o verde-esmeralda que ainda existia neles. Ela olhou para ele.

Retribuindo o olhar, não queria acreditar que a sua princesa, forte e alegre, estaria agora tão indefesa, fraca e quase morta.

Caiu de joelhos no chão e abraçou-a o mais forte que pode, queria sentir aquele corpo fraco junto ao dele, aquecer o gélido olhar e reconfortar o coração da sua esposa.

Shaoran – o que aconteceu...? – ficaram imóveis

Sakura nunca mais falara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E com isso passaram cinco meses. Ela voltara para casa e mantinha-se deitada todo o dia a olhar para o límpido janelão do seu quarto ou, a olhar para a pequena porta que tinha no quarto, uma outra divisão, em tons de verde e bege. O quarto já pronto para receber aquele herdeiro.

Seu marido estava sempre fora, a trabalho, agora preocupava-se mais com o trabalho, vinha a casa só para dormir e pouco mais.

Ele já não era carinhoso, nem encostava um dedo nela. O único carinho era um delicado beijo na sua bochecha quando a encontrava acordada a noite. Quantas vezes não esperou pelo seu marido á noite, não conseguindo dormir de preocupação e também para estar todos os momentos possíveis com ele nem que seja só a observa-lo. Quantas vezes também não desejou ser desejada, tocada, acariciada e amada pelo seu marido mais uma vez, sentir o calor e o cheiro forte do seu corpo. Quanta vez de manha ficara abraçada ao almofadão grande, simplesmente sentido esse cheiro agradável.

Cada vez era mais difícil viver naquela mansão, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. As discussões com os Anciões eram cada vez maiores e sempre ouvira o Shaoran a gritar para defende-la das atrocidades que eles diziam da esposa.

Os Anciões, querem que o Shaoran se separe dela, pois não lhe daria mais nenhum herdeiro, sempre lhe mandaram a cara que não tinha sido uma boa escolha, que era frágil de mais para suportar uma gravidez. Ela era tudo de pior que existia numa mulher.

Nesse dia a família Li preparava um jantar, para receber uns convidados, para as novas empresas. Sakura fora obrigada a ir, pelo marido, pois este não queria discutir mais com os Anciões. A casa estava a ser decorada para receber os ilustres convidados.

Sakura olhou para cima da cama e viu uma caixa forrada a veludo vermelho, ao abri-la viu um vestido branco flutuante, de chiffon, com pequenas pétalas cor-de-rosa, bordadas á mão. Arranjou-se, maquilhou-se com tons de verde e rosa, colocou algumas jóias que o marido lhe dera, passou um leve gloss nos rosados lábios e desceu a grande escadaria de tapeçaria vermelha, que estava a ser cuidadosamente decorada, Observou a grande confusão que estava na sua casa, afinal ela tinha sido a matriarca, mas fora retirada do lugar mal fora internada.

Os criados olharam-na assustados, ao fim de 5 meses tinha saído do seu mundo. Desceu serenamente e foi até ao lago do jardim, onde, docemente cedeu o seu corpo no doce relvado verde, decorado com flores e pétalas da grande cerejeira em flor, que se encontrava junto a mansão, tristemente observou os pequenos peixes dourados-avermelhado que deslizavam na água cristalina.

Shaoran acabara de sair do quarto, aflito andava a procura da sua esposa. Quando entrou naquele quarto, o seu ninho de amor ansioso para ver a Sakura com o vestido que escolhera com cuidado para lhe oferecer, não a viu, estava tudo impecavelmente arrumado e o seu presente já nem lá estava. Pensou que ela talvez tivesse fugido ou se refugiado em algum canto da grande casa, para não ir aquele jantar. Ele a obrigara a ir, não suportando mais ouvir; sempre que tinha um jantar, que a sua esposa não o acompanhava ou que ele deveria procurar outra acompanhante. Os Anciões nem se importavam que ele fosse infiel a esposa, mas que pelo menos a amante fosse fértil e lhe desse um belo herdeiro mesmo que ilegítimo.

Nunca lhe passaria essa ideia pela cabeça, já teve tentado a dormir com algumas mulheres, mas controlou-se, jurou nunca trair Sakura e sabia que ela confiava vivamente nele, queria que a esposa se recuperasse, que voltasse a ser a sua amada Sakura. Afinal ele nunca a deixou nem deixara de ama-la, podendo ela ou não ter filhos.

Mas não podia deixar de ouvir os Anciões. Lembrara-se da discussão que tivera na noite passada com Sakura. Não poderia chamar de discussão, mas já por varias vezes queria saber porque motivo aquilo lhe tinha acontecido, o que lhe levará a ficar tão assustada, aterrorizada e nervosa para ter provocado uma hemorragia que condenaria á morte o seu filho, o que poderia ter acontecido para Sakura ter abortado; muitas vezes pensava se, não teria sido ele, por causa da sua ausência; mas sempre que falava com ela ou até mesmo com a sua mãe parecia estar tudo bem, tudo perfeito.

Perguntas que remoíam na sua cabeça, que não o deixavam nem mesmo dormir, afundava-se no trabalho só para não pensar nelas, só para não ver a expressão de tristeza dela, aquele seu olhar, não conseguia, tenha medo de magoa-la ainda mais. Então ontem teve coragem para lhe perguntar e foi burro pois o dia não lhe tinha corrido da melhor maneira, estava mal-humorado e fora avisado que todos os anciões iriam comparecer, logo iria ouvi-los a noite toda a falar do seu terrível casamento, como eles diziam. Descontou em quem? Em Sakura, a pobre menina ficou tão assustada com a chegada repentina dele cedo a casa.

--- Flash-Back ---

Shaoran - Sakura – entrou no quarto e logo em seguida fechou a porta com força – quero falar contigo

Sakura assustou-se com a chegada repentina do marido.

Estava deitada a descansar quando ouviu grande alvoraça em casa…ouvira os paços pesados do marido a subir as escadas indo em direcção ao seu quarto. Ela ajeitou-se na cama, sentando-se dando sinal que ouviria tudo o que seu marido lhe queria dizer. Sabia muito bem que não conseguiria falar com ele, mas estava disposta a ouvir tudo o que ele lhe queria dizer, mesmo mau ou bom. Saberia que ele estava chateado além do tom ríspido com que tinha falado, mostrava uma expressão de zangado.

Ficou a observa-la por tempo indeterminado, a confusão que estava na sua cabeça, a razão dizia para procurar, exigir todas as respostas afinal o filho que ela perdera era dele, ele queria as respostas mas o seu coração dizia que ainda não estava no momento, que ele teria de esperar até ela estar melhor. Os seus olhos tornaram-se opacos sem brilho, depois da luta que travara com a sua mente, a razão tinha ganho. Voltou a realidade e olhou-a com desdém.

Shaoran – o que realmente se passou naquele dia? – Ela abrira os olhos surpresa com a pergunta, mas não pode dizer nada, não tinha como lhe dizer e também o que lhe iria dizer? – Porque que estavas no escritório? Porque não estavas a descansar no quarto? - Perguntas que ecoavam no ar, mas sem respostas, a voz dele estava cada vez mais alterada – Porque? O que aconteceu para abortares, para teres aquela reacção? O que realmente aconteceu para teres aquela hemorragia? Era porque eu não te dava atenção? Querias companhia? RESPONDE-ME – ela desviou o olhar - SAKURA, OLHA PARA MIM! - Agarrando-a pelos braços e com força, queria que ela dissesse alguma coisa, respondesse. As lágrimas dela começaram rapidamente a fluir, molhando a sua camisa. Ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Irritado agarrou-a pelos pulsos e jogou-a ferozmente na cama, ficando com o seu olhar frente a frente com o dela – porque é que estas a chorar?... VAMOS, RESPONDA! – ela fechava os olhos com força e ele largou-a sem se preocupar se estaria magoada, pela força exercida nos seus delicados pulsos. Andou para trás - Estou a falar contigo, olha para mim – irritou-se - MERDA SAKURA! – gritou, respirou fundo e tentou afastar a raiva que sentia, tentando acalmar-se, mas estava prestes a explodir e gritou – PORQUE É QUE MATASTE O NOSSO FILHO????

Ela abriu os olhos de repente, não queria ouvir aquilo, não vindo dele, ela queria acreditar que não tinha morto o seu filho, mas tudo indicava que sim. Até ela própria a si mesmo. Fechou os olhos com força, com vontade de sumir da vida dele, dar lhe liberdade para ter outra mulher que lhe pudesse dar o que ele mais queria, aquela criança que ela perdera. Levantou-se rapidamente, começou a correr, passando ao lado dele, que estava cabisbaixo ainda a tentar acreditar no que lhe dissera.

Ela saiu do quarto, ele não teve tempo de agarra-la, queria pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que disse, ele acreditara que ela nunca teria desejado nada de mal ah criança que levara no ventre.

Não queria mais ficar naquele quarto, preferia voltar para o trabalho.

Sabia se ele tivesse em casa, Sakura faria tudo para que ele não a visse, até dormir num dos mil quartos da mansão. Pensou nos anciões, em pouco tempo saberiam que eles tinham discutido mais uma vez e iriam inferniza-lo no jantar. Passou a cara pela água gelada. Desceu a escadaria e viu-a sentada no chão com a cabeça apoiada no colo da sua mãe. Estava a chorar, a mão envelhecida de sua mãe passava lentamente pelo cabelo brilhante e sedoso da sua esposa. Yehan sabia que o seu filho tinha discutido com a moça, ouvira os gritos dele, mas percebera o que ele também estava a sentir. Viu o seu filho a aproximar-se e parou de confortar a menina, que nesse momento olhou para o Shaoran.

Shaoran - amanha quero que me acompanhes no jantar – ela ficara estática ao ouvir o que ele lhe exigia

Yehan – mas…filho – queria contraria-lo

Shaoran – NÃO… ela vai comigo - olhou a esposa nos olhos – quer ela queira quer não –e deu-lhes as costas

--- Fim do Flash-Back---

Não sentia nenhum orgulho naquilo que fizera, agira de cabeça quente mais uma vez. Comprou-lhe o vestido, sabia que a sua mulher não se agarrava muito a vestidos nem jóias, mas mesmo assim queria que ela fosse como sempre a mulher mais bonita da festa. Como antes.

Mas não desistiu e foi procura-la, nem que fosse para lhe pedir desculpas, não só por o que lhe dissera mas também por tê-la obrigado a ir ao jantar.

* * *

Comentem

kissus

Nota: Informações sobre a Carta, só serão reveladas, em capítulos futuros xD


	3. Shaoran

HII

Aqui o vai o 3º capitulo

Espero que gostem

E Muito, Muito OBRIGADO pelos comentarios .

sem vcs eu n era nada

beijos a tds

Nota: personagens pertencem as Clamp.

* * *

"(…) desceu a grande escadaria de tapeçaria vermelha, que estava a ser cuidadosamente decorada, Observou a grande confusão que estava na sua casa, afinal ela tinha sido a matriarca, mas fora retirada do lugar mal fora internada. 

Os criados olharam-na assustados, ao fim de 5 meses tinha saído do seu mundo. Desceu serenamente e foi até ao lago do jardim, onde, docemente cedeu o seu corpo no doce relvado verde, decorado com flores e pétalas da grande cerejeira em flor, que se encontrava junto a mansão, tristemente observou os pequenos peixes dourados-avermelhado que deslizavam na água cristalina. (…)"

3º Capitulo –

….Shaoran…

Desceu a escadaria e foi até a sua mãe, que estava a orientar tudo para o jantar. Estava lindíssima como sempre, levava um vestido bege com toques verde.

Shaoran – mãe – correndo ate ela – a Sakura? Ela desapareceu.

Yehan – foi para o jardim, meu filho… - toca-lhe levemente no ombro - é melhor ires ter com ela.

A Yehan era sempre tão compreensiva e estava sempre tão preocupada com Sakura. Era a única pessoa que percebia a grande dor dela, nada pior que uma mãe perder um filho. Sabia que o filho amava a sua esposa mais que a sua própria vida, mesmo tendo certas atitudes, mas ele cresceu sendo educado assim, rigorosamente, como era de tradição. Sabia que tudo o que o filho dissera a Sakura era fruto do seu cansaço e da sua tristeza, nada vindo do coração, ele amava Sakura, nunca quis o seu mal, mas não consegue lidar com a pressão.

Shaoran foi em passo rápido ate lá. Avistou-a, ate antes de pisar o relvado verde.

Shaoran – estás linda – ela observou-o vendo a aproximar-se.

Ele esticou a mão, para ajuda-la a levantar. Sakura estendeu a leve e fina mão doente e pousou em cima da dele, olhou-o fixamente nos olhos em quanto uma leve brisa fez os seus cabelos esvoaçarem juntamente com o elegante vestido. Com a ajuda toda dele, ela levantou-se e abraçou-se a ele. Ela não sentiu mais a ternura e o calor vindo do Shaoran, apenas a tristeza nos olhos dele.

Shaoran – já estamos atrasados – largou-a e caminhou para dentro de casa

Sakura – shh…shao…ran – disse baixinho, mas ele conseguiu ouvir e virou-se para ela

Shaoran – que disseste? – avançou sobre ela

Sakura – Shaoran…

Abriu os seus grandes e sensuais olhos âmbar, depois de 5 meses sem ouvir a sua doce voz. Ele sorriu pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, carinhosamente. Um sorriso verdadeiro.

Shaoran – vamos lá para dentro, não podes apanhar frio – passou a mão pela cintura fina dela e levou-a ate a sala.

Os convidados já tinham chegado. Shaoran sentou-a num dos confortareis sofás da sala. A casa estava toda decorada, com flores e pequenos objectos chineses, em tons de dourado e vermelho.

Shaoran – estás confortável? – Perguntou com um sorriso

Sakura – hum – tentou emitir um som, mas acenou com a cabeça

Shaoran – vou cumprimentar algumas pessoas … - viu os olhos triste dela – descansa – suavemente aproximou-se do ouvido dela – eu volto rapidamente e fico contigo a noite toda – ela corou

Sorriu com carinho em quanto ele se distanciava. Finalmente ele tinha mostrado algum carinho por ela, estava tão contente. Quando ele disse que lhe vinha fazer companhia, o seu coração pulava de alegria. A única coisa que tinha agora era o seu amado marido e não queria que se separassem; ficaria novamente sozinha.

Risos, palavras soltas, cochichos, conversas importantes, musica. Sakura mantinha-se no lugar onde o marido a sentou. Dava sorrisos as pessoas que passavam e a cumprimentavam com o olhar. Mas quando não tinha nada para fazer, brincava com os seus cabelos ou observava os seus sapatos de salto brancos, como neste momento. Nem sentira que alguém sentara ao lado dela, fazendo o sofá afundar um pouco.

- Ai como eu odeio estes jantares - Assustou-se e levou a mão ao peito, quando se apercebeu do belo rapaz a seu lado, esta a alargar o nó da sua gravata – ah desculpe não a queria assustar – observou o rapaz a sorrir – meu nome é Kizuki Chui e a senhorita?

Ela não tinha como responder, não saberia o que poderia fazer. Não queria deixa-lo constrangido, ele iria pensar que ela não queria falar com ele. Estava a ficar agoniada. Mais de metade das pessoas do jantar sabia que ela era a esposa do Li, Sra. Li, mas ele não. Que poderia fazer, talvez gestos… não sabia muito bem. Queria que alguém interrompesse aquele momento, procurava por ajuda com o olhar.

Kizuki - senhorita? – olhou preocupado

Consegui observar que a Meiling vinha ter com ela. Estava salva. A menina vestia um típico traje chinês com duas aberturas em cada perna, partindo da sua coxa, com detalhes dourados, desta vez detalhe de um dragão. Sabia sempre o que a menina levava vestido para estas festas e jantares, fazia questão de lhe mostrar antes de ir para um desses encontros. O seu cabelo brilhante preto estava preso por um coque alto e decorado com alguns ganchinhos dourados, a maquilhagem era como sempre, sedutora, um pouco de preto misturado com vermelho esbatido nos olhos e um batom vermelho cor de sangue nos lábios. Chegou até a Sakura.

Meiling – Boa noite – sorriu aos dois, e baixou-se até ao ouvido da Sakura – Sakura, o Shaoran mandou-me vir, chamar-te para o jantar, bem na verdade, ele está furioso porque estas acompanhada pelo Sr. Kizuki, ele está mesmo uma fera – e olhou para trás vendo o primo a olhar de lado para eles com cara de poucos amigos – por isso acho melhor irmos andando – agarrou na mão da menina e ajudou-a a levantar-se, olharam ambas para trás – te já Sr. Kizuki – Sakura só fez um pequena vénia ao rapaz que fez o mesmo.

Andaram até ao Shaoran, que logo ficou a olhar para ela. Estava cheio de ciúmes.

Shaoran – o que é que… - ela sabia os ciúmes do marido, então pousou os delicados dedos nos lábios carnudos dele – Sakura – passou a sua mão pela pele do marido acarinhando-o. Pôs-se de bicos de pés, tentando alcançar os lábios dele; beijou-o levemente.

Ele estava vestido com um fato preto, com uma gravata vermelha com toques dourados. Elegante como sempre, amara o seu marido desde pequeno, que já era muito bonitinho, mas agora com o seu porte de 1.90, se não mais, fazia-o ainda mais lindo. Sentia-se controlada pelo olhar sedutor dele, o que a fazia sentir-se segura, sabia que em qualquer situação era o seu marido que a salvaria. Agora mesmo acontecera, ele mandou a sua prima ir busca-la, separa-la do rapaz que estava a admirar o que era dele, só dele. Depois de se casarem tornara-se possessivo, mas Sakura não se importava, queria ser só dele, de mais ninguém.

Agarrou a mão do seu marido, talvez o dobro maior que a dela, sempre com aquele calor, ao sentir aquelas mãos arrepiava-se. Agarrou-a com as duas mãos e olhou para o marido e sorriu, ele também lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Começaram a andar para a grande sala de jantar, talvez mais de 100 lugares postos, cuidadosamente, como manda a etiqueta. Alguns já sentados, outros a aproximar-se da grande mesa. A mesa continha pequenos papeis a indicar o lugar de cada pessoa. No principio da mesa o Shaoran, no seu lado esquerdo a sua Mãe e logo as suas irmãs, Futei, Femnei, Sheifa e Shenei, com os seus respectivos maridos, ao seu lado direito a Sakura e ao lado a Meiling. Os anciões ficaram na outra ponta da mesa, sendo o mais velho o que se iria sentar á cabeceira da mesa.

O jantar foi servido. Shaoran ia falando com alguns representantes das mais variadas empresas. Sakura comia descansada quando olhou para os convidados e encontrou uns olhos esverdeados a olharem para os seus, era o Kizuki. Portador de cabelo castanho-escuro mais comprido que o do seu marido, tinha olhos esverdeados com alguns toques de castanho e era um pouco mais baixo que Shaoran. Contemplava a bela menina agora corada pelo olhar constante dele. Ela colocou a sua mão na mesa, pouco depois sentiu a mão do seu marido em cima da dela. E sorriu.

Shaoran – esta tudo bem querida? – Notara que ela estava corada, ela simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça.

Shaoran estava feliz, ainda não ouviu nada vindo dos Anciões, mas estava ainda mais feliz por estar naquele jantar com a sua esposa ao lado, ao lado dela tornava-se tudo mais fácil, ela acalmava-o quando estava por perto. Era a sua menina pequena frágil, que só ele podia cuidar, tocar e amar. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de continuar a conversa que estava a ter com um empresário. Um senhor já com alguma idade, parecia europeu, era um pouco baixo, tinha cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos, eles estavam a falar, pensou talvez que seria alemão, não sabia bem ao certo. Notara que ouvira muitas línguas, mas em todos os jantares era assim. Shaoran sabia muitas línguas, ao contrário dela, sabia japonês, o idioma base, chinês, que o marido lhe ensinara cuidadosamente e um pouco de inglês mesmo muito pouco. Admirava-o pela tamanha sabedoria.

Duas horas tinham passados desde o inicio do jantar, alguns começavam-se a levantar para ir beber um drink e as mulheres iam á casa de banho retocar sua maquilhagem. Sakura levantou-se, tocou no braço do marido para avisa-lo da sua saída, ele olhou de lado, para não interromper a conversa com os accionistas. Andou até ao jardim, descalçou-se para sentir a leve relva agora húmida pelo orvalho que começara a cair. Andou até chegar a um banco de pedra todo esculpido que se situava em baixo da grande cerejeira da mansão. Notara que a sua cerejeira estava agora quase despida, as suas pétalas esvoaçavam ao som do vento, brincando com os seus finos e dourados cabelos. Alguém sorria ao ver tal acto. Olhou para ele e sorriu.

Kizuki – desculpe-me se a interrompi – ela acenou com a cabeça a negar – hoje esta uma noite lindíssima, mas um pouco fria para a senhorita estar aqui fora – tirou o casaco sem ela se aperceber e colocou-o em cima dos ombros nus dela. A reacção dela provocou uma deliciosa gargalhada no rapaz, ela corará repentinamente – a menina parece uma boneca de porcelana, nunca tocada por alguém – ela corou novamente – o que faz aqui neste jantar? – ela olhou cabisbaixa - não me quer responder? – sorriu – posso pelo menos saber o seu nome? – não obteve resposta

Kizuki – eu compreendo… estou a incomoda-la – ele levanta-se mas ela agarra-o pela manga da camisa, a coisa que ela mais detestava era ser julgada ou julgarem as suas acções, ele olhou para trás, mas logo alguém surgiu dos arbustos – Sra. Li – fez uma pequena reverencia

Yehan – que estavam a fazer? – sorriu sem malícia, sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido

Kizuki – ah – olhou para a Sakura – eu apenas quis fazer companhia a esta jovem senhora, mas parece que ela não foi lá com a minha cara – riu nervoso

Yehan – Sakura – andou até ela e vergou-se – estavas a gostar da companhia dele? – sorriu, ela afirmou com a cabeça – esta a ver, ela não tem nada contra si

Kizuki – gostaria de saber o nome dela

Yehan – é Sakura, Li Sakura – acariciou a face da jovem – ela não fala

Kizuki – que? – Admirado

Yehan – ela perdeu o dom da fala – levantou-se – acho que agora já percebe

Kizuki – oh mil perdões senhorita Sakura – pegou na pequena mão dela – eu já a pensar que a senhorita… mas afinal, aceite as minhas desculpas – ela sorriu, mostrando que o desculpava

Yehan – bem vou-vos deixar a sós, afinal de contas a nossa Sakura também tem de se divertir – sorriu e foi embora

Kizuki – nem sei o que lhe dizer – ela sorriu mais uma vez mostrando que estava tudo bem. – a senhorita é parente dos Li´s? – ela fez um gesto com a mão de mais ou menos – hm, a senhorita não perece chinesa, eu sou inglês mas resido no Japão e você? – ela sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, querendo que ele percebesse que ela também era do Japão. – é do Japão? - ela afirmou mais uma vez – que faz uma linda menina japonesa aqui?... se não é parente directo, então – olhou para a mão dela, e levantou-a, vendo o brilhante anel de platinado – ah a senhora é casada com um dos Li´s, ai esta a explicação – ao notar a expressão dele ao dizer isso, ela entendeu agora que ele não a estava a tentar conquista-la, lembrara-se do Eriol, ele era igual, ficou mais feliz ao saber isso – então o seu marido será o Shaoran? – ela corara e abrira um grande sorriso, afirmou delicadamente com a cabeça.

Conversaram mais um pouco, até que ele a convenceu a entrarem. Ela ainda tinha o casaco acinzentado dele nos seus ombros. Sakura ia de braço dado com Kizuki, os dois entraram sorridentes, ele ia falando algumas coisas e ela ria-se, uma doce gargalhada. Tal acto atingiu o peito de Shaoran, que os observava de longe.

Shaoran – desculpe – e retirou-se educadamente da conversa que estava a ter, indo em direcção ao novo casal de amigos. – Boa noite Sr. Chui – disse arrogantemente

Kizuki – Sr. Li, Boa noite – sorriu e olhou para Sakura que lhe deu um doce sorriso

Shaoran – parece que já deu vistas a casa! – disse cinicamente

Kizuki – Visitei o seu maravilhoso jardim e encontrei esta flor solitária, resolvi fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia – pausou, Shaoran tinha o sangue a ferver – Desculpe-me Sr. Li, mas a sua esposa é um bela acompanhante – ele surpreendeu-se por tal declaração – além de boa ouvinte, tem uma beleza inigualável, parabéns – abriu um grande sorriso – bem vou deixa-los a sós, irei cumprimentar algumas pessoas – largou delicadamente o braço de Sakura e depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha rosada – foi um prazer, gostaria de reencontra-la em breve… - andou um pouco mas parou – um dia, quando ficar melhor, gostaria de ouvir a sua voz, de certeza que a sua voz é melodiosa– e continuou a andar.

Ela ficara parada ainda a absorver os elogios feitos pelo inglês. Mas notara que ainda estava com o casaco do rapaz. Tirou-o dos ombros e colocou-o nos braços. Conseguia ver que o marido estava um pouco zangado, enciumado como sempre. Sorriu ao vê-lo quase a perder a descompostura.

Sakura – Shaoran

Shaoran – Sakura, tua voz conquistaria até o mais feroz dos tigres – acariciou a face dela - Desculpa não ter ido ter contigo – ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, em sinal que não tinha importância – ah, eu não gosto do Kizuki – com cara de amuado – é demasiado parecido com o safado do Eriol, alias não são os dois ingleses ??! – ela abanou os ombros – penso que sim… são da mesma laia, só podia! – ela deu uma risada baixa.

Yun Chu, aproximasse do jovem casal e bateu palmas. Ele era um dos Anciões que se opôs ao casamento. Sempre dissera que ela era minimamente aceitável, pois, possuía as cartas de Clow, mas nem mais energia tinha para as usar.

Continua...

* * *

Nota: Informações sobre a Carta, só serão reveladas, em capítulos futuros xD

Espero que tenham gostado

BEIJOS

Comentem


	4. Empresas Li

Aqui deixo o 4º capitulo

Personagens pertencem ás Clamp.

Kissus

* * *

Yun Chu, aproximasse do jovem casal e bateu palmas. Ele era um dos Anciões que se opôs ao casamento. Sempre dissera que ela era minimamente aceitável, pois, possuía as cartas de Clow, mas nem mais energia tinha para as usar.

4º Capitulo –

Empresas Li

Yun Chu – Bravo, Shaoran, vejo que fizeste as pazes com a tua _querida _esposa! – dando ênfase ao "querida"

Shaoran – Se quer dizer algo desagradável agradeço que me diga em particular, a minha esposa não tem de ouvir os seus comentários. – olhando sério

Yun Chu – tenha cuidado com a língua Shaoran – não tendo gostado nada da maneira que o jovem falara com ele.

Shaoran – peço desculpa – baixou um pouco a cabeça – vou-me retirar, vamos querida.

O jantar já estava a terminar, algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora. Sakura já se encontrava a dormir no seu quarto. Alguém ao lado dela observava cada traço, cada gesto, a delicadeza da sua respiração. Ele gostava tanto de ver a sua princesa a dormir descansada, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele deitou-se junto a ela e abraçou-a; sentiu-a a aninhar-se nos seus braços. Dormiram serenos, até o dia amanhecer.

Alguns dias passaram após o jantar. A rotina era sempre igual. Sakura ficava em casa, ler livros ou a cuidar do jardim. Shaoran ia cedo para o trabalho e por vezes chegava depois do jantar. Finalmente Sakura foi convencida a sair de casa, pela Meiling.

Meiling – ainda bem que aceitas-te o convite Sakurinha – passeando lado a lado pelas ruas comerciais de Hong-Kong – hm… onde vamos agora? – Sakura encolheu os ombros.

Passaram por uma loja de animais, onde Sakura ficou parada a olhar para um cachorrinho. Parecia-se tanto com o Kero. Selara-o junto com o Yue, agora separado do Yukito. Selara-os para protegerem as cartas de Sakura, se algo de mal acontecesse com ela. Neste momento não tinha força para manter Yué vivo, por isso selou-o junto de Kero. Senti-a uma enorme saudade deles. Mas foi o melhor que podia ser feito.

Meiling – Ah, mas Sakura… - olhou para o lado, e não encontrou a amiga junto a ela, voltou-se para trás. Viu-a com as mãos junto ao vidro a olhar para o cachorro – Ei Sakura, vamos – a menina olhou para ela e continuou o seu passeio

Eram 3 da tarde, encontravam-se numa esplanada a tomar um sorvete, rodas cheias de sacos das mais variadas lojas.

Meiling – acho que o Shaoran vai amar o que tu compras-te – Sakura corou ao saber, o que estava em alguns sacos.

Foi ideia da Meiling, comprar langeri, provocadora, quer dizer, havia mais provocadoras, mas Meiling só lhe escolheu tons como, branco, rosa, salmão, alguns com detalhes pretos, nada muito ousado.

Meiling – vá lá Sakura, não fiques assim, tens de ser mais ousada – riu ao se dar conta do que disse, mas ficou mais seria – Sakura, sabes que só estou a brincar contigo. Sei que tu e o Shaoran, mal se vêem – notou a amiga com os olhos vidrados no copo de sorvete – podem nunca mais ter feito nada, mas ele ama-te - agarrou as mãos da amiga – ele simplesmente não ta habituado a lidar com isto tudo – pensou um pouco – e que tal irmos visitar o Shaoran? – a amiga olhou para ela – sim, vamos a sede das empresas Li

Pagaram e foram até ao carro, colocaram os sacos todos e partiram para as empresas Li. Depois de passarem pela segurança, estacionaram o carro junto a porta da Empresa. Foram até a recepção.

Secretaria – boa tarde Sra. Meiling – olhou surpresa para a moça do lado – Boa tarde Sra. Li, a quanto tempo – sorriram uma para a outra.

Meiling – aqui a Sakura queria fazer uma visitinha para o Sr. Li, se me faço entender – olhou maliciosamente, Sakura corou e deu um leve tapa no braço da amiga

Secretaria – entendo, mas infelizmente vão ter de esperar um pouco – consultou o seu computador – Sr. Li encontra-se numa reunião, com o Administrador do sector sul.

Meiling – não a problema, não temos presa, a Sakura tem todo o tempo do mundo – sorrindo maliciosamente novamente

Secretaria – bem podem esperar, na sala de estar do Sr. Li – sorriu

Meiling – Sakurinha, vai na frente, que eu tenho de resolver uns problemas, já vou ter contigo – empurrando a amiga para o elevador.

A porta do luxuoso elevador fechou-se, seleccionou o andar 50, onde se encontrava o escritório do marido. Já tinha vindo cá algumas vezes, mas depois do acidente nunca mais. Finalmente tinha chegado ao andar 50, a porta abriu, quando se surpreendeu ao ver que Kizuki estava parado a frente do elevador.

Kizuki – Boa Tarde, Sra. Sakura – sorriu e beijou a mão dela, ela apenas sorriu e saiu do elevador – veio ver o Li? – ela afirmou – quando sai da reunião ele ficou ainda só para assinar uns papeis, mas já deve ir para o escritório dele, a senhorita deveria ir para lá espera-lo – sorriu – até mais Sakura – beijou-lhe a face e foi para o elevador.

Ela continuou a andar por entre os corredores. Entrou na sala onde se encontrava o escritório do marido, olhou para a secretaria. Nunca a tinha visto, esta era nova. Era loira oxigenada, de olhos azuis, bastante bonita.

Secretaria – desculpe, mas tem algo marcado com o Sr. Li - notara que a moça não sabia que ela era a esposa dele, até se calhar nem sabia que ele era casado, não era impossível não saber, já toda a gente até sabia que ela perdera a criança e que deixara de falar, mas de certeza que deveria haver ainda mais rumores falsos, qual não foi a surpresa dos funcionários da Empresa quando a viam, a passar novamente por aqueles corredores. – desculpe – cinicamente, não sabia como lhe podia responder, mas logo lhe telefonaram, passado um bocado viu-a a fazer cara feia e a olhar a Sakura dos pés a cabeça, logo desligou o telefone – pode entrar – olhou com desprezo

Rapidamente entrou no escritório do marido, antes que a mulher se atira-se para cima dela. Logo observou como o lugar continuava o mesmo, sofás de cabedal castanhos, paredes decoradas a verde, tudo igual. Andou até á secretaria dele, e olhou para o porta-retratos que ele tinha na mesa, existiam dois, um com a foto do dia do seu casamento e outra com uma fotografia onde ela aparecia num campo de girassóis, a sorrir. Lembrou-se desse dia, foi ele quem tirara a foto, mas ela queria que tirassem os dois juntos, por isso estendeu os braços e deu um grande sorriso, nesse momento ele tirou a foto. Pegou numa folha de papel que estava em cima da mesa, curiosa queria saber o que estava escrito, mas logo foi interrompida pelo barulho de uma porta e pela voz grossa do marido.

Shaoran – agora deu-te para remexeres em tudo o que é meu? – ela soltou logo a folha e olhou cabisbaixa, ela não queria bisbilhotar, só queria saber dos projectos futuros do marido, estar mais perto dele, um lágrima escorreu pela sua pálida face – Desculpa – aproximou-se dela – eu sei que tu não és assim, não devo descontar em ti a minha falta de paciência – puxou a face dela até que pudesse ver os seus olhos esmeralda – perdoa-me – e depositou um carinhoso beijo na bochecha dela.

Ele sentou-se no grande cadeirão e ligou o computador, olhou para ela. Ela estava estática, de perfil para ele, com a mão na bochecha. Ficara decepcionada com o beijo do marido. As vezes punha-se a pensar que talvez o Shaoran andasse a dormir com outras, já que não o satisfazia, em nenhuma das suas necessidades. Quantas vezes, em quanto esperava, a noite pelo marido não lhe passou pela cabeça que ele estivesse deitado com alguma, uma melhor que ela. Sempre que ouvia uma discussão, os Anciões diziam sempre para ele ter um filho com outra mulher, não se importavam.

Trancava-se sempre no quarto com as mãos nos ouvidas para não ouvir as terríveis verdades.

Observou Sakura mais uma vez.

Shaoran – que vieste aqui fazer? – sereno. Viu que não recebera nenhum tipo de reacção vindo dela

Ela começou a pensar que talvez, a Meiling tivesse razão, tinha de ser mais provocadora, não perdera capacidades nem qualidades, só deixara de falar. Olhou para ele.

Ele apercebeu-se do olhar constante dela, parecia analisa-lo. Logo olhou profundamente para os olhos dele, um olhar diferente, luxúria? Começou-se a aproximar, lentamente, deixou cair a sua encharpe de seda verde e aproximou-se da face dele. Ele notou o tom rosado da face e os lábios cada vez mais entreabertos e vermelhos. Virou a cadeira, ficando com o corpo voltado para ela. Ela colocou as suas mãos em cada joelho dele e aproximou-se ainda mais, os seu peitos agora mais voluptuosos pela força exercida pelo braços, quase que saíam do decote. Isto tudo estava a mexer com o Shaoran, logo descontrolou-se rapidamente puxou-a pelos ombros.

Sakura – Shaoran - sem mais demora, ele tocou nos adocicados lábios dela e envolveu-a num caloroso beijo.

Os peitos dela contraíram fortemente contra o peito definido do marido, o que provocou um gemido pela dor prazeroza que sentia. Mas logo se separaram e olharam um para o outro. Shaoran não resistiu ao estar tão perto dela. Afastou os papéis da secretaria, num veloz movimento, e pegou bruscamente em Sakura colocando-a em cima da fria secretaria. Beijou-a novamente, como se não houve-se amanha, deslizava as suas mãos por entre a roupa de Sakura, arrancando fracos gemidos. Ele sentia-se descontrolado, só queria rasgar o vestido que ela trajava, era salmão, foi ele que lhe dera, mais um ou menos um não importava, compraria mais mil se fosse preciso. Ela relaxou o seu corpo completamente, os seus cabelos caiam como se fossem fios de ouro, estava com a pele rosada, olhos semiabertos seguiam sempre os movimentos do marido, seu lábios avolumados pelos beijos ardentes, que lhe roubavam a sensualidade e as deliciosas maças do rosto escarlates de tacto acetinado. Ela impregnava o cheiro a cereja

Era a loucura dele, podia ouvir os seus delicados gemidos, a cada beijo, a cada toque. Colocou o seu corpo bem junto ao dela, sentia que ela tremia, seria de frio? Colocou-se totalmente em cima dela, deixando algum do seu peso cair sobre ela, tentando protege-la do frio. Sentiu as magricelas pernas dela a enlaçarem a sua anca, as mãos do frágil ser, foram ao encontro do pescoço do seu amado, puxando-o o mais perto possível dela.

Sakura – Shaoran – os seus olhos brilhavam – Wo…Ai…Ni – ele sorrira a ouvi-la dizer aquelas doces palavras

Shaoran – Eu também, minha Flor – e uniram mais uma vez as suas bocas sedentas de desejo.

* * *

Comentem

kissus

Nota: Informações sobre a Carta, só serão reveladas, em capítulos futuros xD

(peço desculpa pela demora da carta, mas por motivos "pessoais" ainda não foi postada)


	5. Mayu

HII

Aqui o vai o 5º capitulo

Espero que gostem

Nota: personagens pertencem as Clamp.

* * *

Sakura – Shaoran – os seus olhos brilhavam – Wo…Ai…Ni – ele sorrira a ouvi-la dizer aquelas doces palavras

Shaoran – Eu também, minha Flor – e uniram mais uma vez as suas bocas sedentas de desejo.

* * *

5º Capitulo – Mayu

Mas logo o clima foi cortado pelo intercomunicador

Secretária – Desculpe, Sr. Li, esta aqui fora o Sr. Kizuki com os relatórios – pausa – posso mandá-lo entrar? – Ele encostou a face junto ao peito de Sakura

Shaoran – parece, que acabou – levantou-se e ajudou-a a sair da mesa. Sorriu maliciosamente – por agora – ela observou-o e corou, começou a recompor-se. Ele foi até ao intercomunicador e falou para a secretaria – mande-o entrar – Sakura acabava de ajeitar o seu cabelo e colocara-se ao lado do marido agora sentado no seu cadeirão, onde arrumava os papéis que espalhara.

Kizuki – com vossa licença – entrou e sorriu – ah! Senhorita Sakura, ainda está por aqui

Shaoran – Sr. Chui – limpou a garganta – os relatórios?

Kizuki – ah, estão aqui, prontinho – sorriu e entregou-os – bem vou me retirar, alguma coisa já sabe

Shaoran – sim, Obrigada

Kizuki – tenho um resto de tarde muito agradável senhorita – e retirou-se

Shaoran – fehh! Igual ao Eriol – Sakura riu ao comentário – não te estejas a rir, o Eriol sempre interrompia também…. Acho que vou ter de dar um sumiço nesse tal de Kizuki – disse rindo de si mesmo

Sakura olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, oferecido pelo seu marido, um burberry feminino cor-de-rosa claro, entristeceu, pois tinha de ir para casa, o tempo com ele passara a fugir e ela nem notara. Ele olhou para ela, e percebeu perfeitamente.

Shaoran – sim, já é tarde, o tempo passou a correr, vieste com quem? Sozinha? – Ela negou – com a Meiling? – Acenou positivamente com a cabeça – fico mais descansado – ela entristeceu

Shaoran – não fiques triste – levantou-se e foi ter com ela – fazes-me uma coisa? – ela acenou – esperas por mim esta noite? Eu não volto muito tarde, prometo – sorriu, os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvir a proposta, ela abraçou-o e despediu-se com um beijo.

Eram 7 da tarde, Sakura estava a arrumar as roupas que comprara. Escolhera uma langeri, para vestir antes do marido chegar. Olhou para o relógio, pensou que ainda teria muito tempo antes de ele chegar, pensou talvez depois do jantar, as 21h ou 22h.

Olhou para a grande cama de casal, era muito espaçosa, com uma colcha vermelha com caracteres dourados; estava rodeado por um pequeno véu, transparente bege. Em cima desta encontrava-se um conjunto, calcinhas e soutien rosa clarinho, embelezados com renda e leves linhas pretas; meias de liga e tudo o que precisaria para se arranjar, até á vinda do seu marido.

Esses pensamentos desapareceram quando alguém bateu a porta.

Yamin – Desculpe Sra. Mas chegou uma visita pra si – parecia tentar lembrar-se do nome – ah, sim o Sr. Kizuki

Levantou-se do chão onde estava a arrumar as roupas, e desceu junto com a empregada. Logo que chegou á sala, olhou para ele, estava a observar a pintura da Sakura na parede. Aproximou-se do Rapaz e com um sorriso tocou-lhe no ombro.

Kizuki – ah senhorita Sakura, bons olhos a vejam – beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão – a senhorita tem passado bem? – ela afirmou – estava a olhar para esta bela pintura vossa, mas na realidade a Sra. é muito mais bonita – sorriu

Era um quadro que fora pintado pouco tempo depois de se ter casado, uma grande tela, emoldurada em madeira banhada em ouro com retoques a cor-de-rosa, que lhe dava um majestoso porte. Sakura encontrava-se sentada na grande varanda da mansão Li que dava para o belo jardim, tinha os cabelos presos, com ornamentos chineses, contas, fios de ouro, pérolas e pedras preciosas; uma suave maquilhagem e um vestido chinês medieval, muito antigo pelo que ouvira dizer, da Dinastia Tang, a família Li nascera antes dessa dinastia. Quando o pintor, a viu pela primeira vez, dissera-lhe que se parecia com a bela Yang Guifei, uma das mais belas mulheres da China.

Kizuki – realmente, tem uns belos olhos – olhando fixamente para o quadro

Os olhos, eram o pormenor mais enigmático, duas esmeraldas lapidadas. Ao olhar, é se absorvido para um mar cristalino, um universo sem fim.

Kizuki - ah, fiquei aqui a olhar, desculpe-me. Vim buscar o meu casaco – mostrando-o no braço – mas… também quis convidá-la para sair, mas é um segredo – aproximou-se do ouvido da menina – preciso de encontrar um presente especial, para uma pessoa especial – sorriu – poderá ajudar-me? – Sakura olhou para o relógio não passava muito das 19, deveria dar tempo pelo menos para ajudar o rapaz a escolher esse misterioso presente e acenou afirmando que sim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran nesse momento, estava no seu escritório, a ver o seu e-mail. Leu alguns, respondeu a outros, parou, olhou para os porta-retratos que tinha em cima da sua mesa. Sua esposa sempre sorridente, fixou os olhos âmbar num ponto fixo da foto, e recordou-se do que se tinha passado á poucas horas atrás, a teria possuído aqui mesmo, se não fosse interrompido. Não estava a conseguir concentrar-se no trabalho, pegou na pasta de empresário, de cabedal preta, presente de Sakura, colocou várias pastas lá dentro e desligou o seu laptop.

Shaoran – Mayu, vou me embora, hoje vou sair mais cedo, não se importa de arrumar todos os relatórios nas pastas correspondentes? – falando para a secretaria

Mayu – Com certeza, Sr. Li – sorriu

Ele saiu do escritório, e foi até ao piso -2, onde tinha o seu Jaguar com capota, preto.

Estacionou o carro na garagem ao lado da Subaru Forester prateada da sua esposa e entrou em casa, onde um dos braços direitos dos Anciões, Long Jun, logo o interceptou. Era um homem talvez da idade dele, não sabia muito bem, nem interesse tinha.

Long – Sr. Shaoran – Sorriu cinicamente

Shaoran – Boa noite Long, que deseja? – Arrogantemente

Long - ah, nada de mais. Vim lhe informar, que a Sra. Sakura, sua esposa saiu

Shaoran – saiu?? – confuso – com quem? Fazer o que?

Long – não sei onde a senhora foi, ouvi falar em jantar e depois que sairiam a algum lado, não sei ao certo

Shaoran - entendo e com quem foi, com a Meiling?

Long – não Sr. foi com o Sr. Kizuki – sorriu para dentro – acho que o Sr. deveria ter cuidado, eles têm estado sempre juntos, acho que ele lhe queria oferecer um colar, mas não posso falar do que não sei

Shaoran – COM O KIZUKI? – Ficando cheio de raiva, ela não tinha esperado por ele e foi ter com o Kizuki.

Long – Sra. Sakura, deu a entender que não ficaria cá a dormir.

Shaoran – como sabe? - na defensiva

Long – uma empregada, estava a limpar e ouviu-os a falar, Sr. Kizuki elogiou, até a Sr. Sakura

Não aguentava estar a ouvir aquilo, tinha ciúmes de mais e o facto de ele ter chegado mais cedo para estar com a mulher dele, sim só dele, mas pelos vistos não era bem assim, chegar a casa e ouvir o que o estúpido do Long lhe dizia, ela o tinha trocado pelo franguinho do Kizuki.

Shaoran pensava sem se aperceber do sorriso cínico que Long tinha na cara.

Shaoran – ok – disse sério – obrigado pela informação – e saiu de casa, foi buscar o seu carro e saiu da herdade.

----- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Dois jovens, a vista de outras pessoas, um casal de namorados, estava entretido numa joalharia a observar os belos colares que se encontravam por detrás das vitrinas. Kizuki mandou tirar vários colares, para Sakura lhe ajudar a escolher.

Empregado – têm estes aqui – mostrando um conjunto de colar e brincos, de esmeraldas – tenho a certeza que vai ficar muito bem na sua noiva – olhou para a Sakura – vai conjugar com os seus lindos olhos – sorriu, mas ela ficou meio constrangida

Kizuki - não, ela não é minha noiva, este colar é para outra pessoa, mas ninguém que iguale os olhos da minha querida Sakura. Mas que achas destes? – Mostrando-lhe um conjunto de pérolas – gostas? – ela mostrou um grande sorriso e afirmou – acho que a minha irmã vai gostar – ele sorriu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran sentia-se confuso, não sabia o que estava a acontecer, desde quando Sakura saia com outros homens?, ela nunca tinha saído sem ser com a sua prima ou suas irmãs. Parecia um adolescente, não tinha controlo nos seus próprios pensamentos, formara-se um nó e não conseguia sair daquele remoinho de pensamentos, precisava de parar de pensar naquilo. Só de formar a imagem dela com o Kizuki, sentia o sangue fervilhar dentro de si, a fúria a querer sair. Já tinha bebido bastante e não conseguia para de pensar nela, agira de cabeça quente e bebeu um pouco de tudo.

Encontrava-se na porta da sua empresa, ficaria lá a dormir, não queria olhar mais para a Sakura, não esta noite, não assim tão descontrolado.

Quando saiu do elevador e caminhou até á sua sala, para ir para o seu escritório, encontrou ainda a Mayu, a trabalhar. Ela assustou-se ao ver o patrão, assim, descuidado, nem parecia aquele Homem superior a tudo e todos, mas mesmo assim não lhe tirou o desejo de o querer só para ela.

Mayu – Sr. Li está tudo bem?

Shaoran - Está … tudo óptimo – ela notara o sarcasmo dele – esta dispensada por hoje, pode ir para casa, Mayu – ele entrou no seu escritório

Mayu – mas… - levantou-se e foi até ao escritório, vendo-o já sentado no seu cadeirão – não precisa de nada Sr. Li – aproximou-se, colocou as mãos em cima da mesa e vergou-se um pouco deixando o seu decote mostrar os seus seios fartos – tem a certeza? – inclinou-se mais.

Li já estava bêbado o suficiente para não ter controle em si mesmo, levantou-se e passou pela secretaria, observou-a. Loira, de olho azul-turquesa, pernas grandes com coxas volumosas, como conseguiu especular pela racha da saia justa da moça, lábios vermelhos aveludados, tinha traços ocidentais, já nem se lembrava de onde era a jovem. Segurou um pouco dos cabelos loiros dela e cheiro-os

Shaoran – côco – pausou – é uma bela mulher Mayu.

Como uma faísca, o desejo e a luxúria tomaram conta daquele espaço, tão pequeno para aquelas duas pessoas.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado

BEIJOS

Comentem


	6. Hell Flower

HII

Aqui o vai o 6º capitulo

Espero que gostem

Nota: personagens pertencem as Clamp.

* * *

Shaoran – coco – pausou – é uma bela mulher Mayu. 

Como uma faísca, o desejo e a luxúria tomaram conta daquele espaço, tão pequeno para aquelas duas pessoas.

* * *

6º capitulo – Hell Flower

Mayu – uma mulher que o Sr. pode ter. Não sei como o Sr. se casou com aquela magricela

Shaoran – não ouse falar assim da minha mulher – agarrou o braço da secretaria e prendeu-o atrás das costas, ficando assim de frente para as costas dela.

Mayu – ai, Sr. Shaoran, não seja bruto – encostou-se ao peito dele – tenho a certeza que ela não o satisfaz tanto como eu poderei fazer – tocando na zona viril dele

Shaoran – não ouse!! – afastou-se um pouco dela, largando lhe o braço

Mayu – porque? – andando sensualmente – o Sr. deseja isto tanto como eu – abriu um pouco os botões da sua camisa, mostrando ainda mais os seios – diga que não quer? Vamos, diga – esticou-se e mordeu-lhe a orelha.

Shaoran – May… - ela colocou-lhe os dedos nos lábios para não o deixar falar, empurrou-o para a cadeira

Mayu – garanto, que não se vai arrepender Sr. Li

Tirou-lhe a gravata vermelha, já desmanchada. Olhou para ele, mexeu no seu próprio cabelo loiro, num movimento afrodisíaco, espalhando o cheiro a côco, Shaoran por sua vez, não pensara em mais nada, só queria satisfazer o seu desejo, possuir aquela mulher, que lhe estava a dar cabo do auto-controlo, passou as suas mãos de pele seca pelo corpo daquela mulher, arrancou-lhe a camisa, vendo os seus grandes peitos. Puxou a secretaria para junto dele, queria sentir os seios, beija-los, saboreá-los. Ela abriu as pernas, levantando a saia vermelha toda para cima, encaixou-se sentando-se em cima dos joelhos dele, aproveitando cada carícia do seu Patrão.

--- -------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro lado da cidade, um casal chega a casa. Sakura tinha chegado, olhava para o relógio que marcava oito e meia, talvez o marido tivesse quase a chegar e foi para se preparar, se não fosse interrompida pelo Long Jun. Ela sempre o tinha achado, muito bonito, muito requintado e muito sério naquilo que fazia, mas sabia que ele nunca gostara muito dela, ela dispensou-o, pois quando veio com Shaoran para Hong-Kong antes de se casarem, Long, atirava-se descaradamente, até que um dia Shaoran, não aguentou mais e deu um murro ao pobre coitado, a partir daí Sakura tinha feito mais um inimigo entre tantos naquela casa.

Long – Sra. Sakura, ainda bem que já voltou – sorriu – venha, venha – encaminhou-a para a garagem – o Shaoran telefonou, para avisa-la que se iriam encontrar nas empresas Li. Pediu que desse o recado assim que a Sra. chegasse.

Sakura concordou, não teria motivos para discordar, entrou no carro e o motorista logo a levou até a frente das Empresas Li. Estava escuro, só tinha as luzes de sinalização. Entrou no elevador, estava a ficar nervosa, afinal qual a razão de virem para a Empresa, será que ele queria somente conversar. Não sabia.

Chegou ao andar marcado e saiu do elevador. Andando em passos lentos, com os seus sapatos de meio salto, beges, a sua saia pelo joelho justa e uma encharpe também bege, percorria aqueles corredores.

Parecia não acabar, começou a ouvir uns barulhos, cada vez que dava um passo, o barulho aumentara, chegou até a porta da sala, antes da entrada para o escritório do seu marido, o som era cada vez mais alto e mais nítido.

O seu coração começou a palpitar com velocidade, abriu a primeira porta, ouvi-a nitidamente, um gemido de uma mulher, gemidos de puro prazer, altos.

Aproximou-se da porta do escritório do marido, esticou a mão até a fina maçaneta, hesitou por varias vezes, sabia que ao entrar talvez fosse ver o seu maior medo. Mas insistiu com ela mesma, pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta velozmente, mas sem nenhum ruído.

Talvez, não devesse acreditar na sua existência, como mulher, como mãe, como amante e principalmente como ser humano. O destino a tramaria para sempre. A cada lápide, peço, a cada palavra, canto, a cada magia, a mortalidade, a cada ventre, a vida; a cada alma fora designado a tristeza, a alegria, a vida, a morte, um destino traçado por cada vida roubada.

Voltara a realidade, a pouca luminosidade que entrava pela grande janela, luz vinda da cidade, duas figuras num puro enlace de prazer, levadas pela luxúria, pelo álcool, a fragrância que emanava daquela sala a deixava zonza, uma única lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos esmeraldas.

Vários flashes de vida lhe passaram pela memória. Via uma carta, esborratada, um escrita incompreendida, uma lembrança que fora apagada, retornava do inferno, para trazer recordações debilitadas.

Mais uma vez não sentiria a força para aguentar com o seu leve corpo, deixou-o cair.

---------------------------------------------- ---------------

Aquela moça loira, estava a tira-lo do sério, o cheiro dela misturado com os aveludados lábios no seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos por instantes e ao abri-los depara-se com um pequeno vulto, de olhos brilhantes, mas o vulto desfaleceu e ao ouvir um ruído, levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo a loira assustar-se. Ao levantar observou o corpo estendido no chão, vendo uma lágrima a brilhar no canto dos olhos fechados.

Shaoran – Sakura – olhou aterrorizado para o corpo imóvel – SAKURA – correu até ela – porque? – E chorou

* * *

Peço desculpas pelo capitulo pequenino 

Espero que tenham gostado

BEIJOS

Comentem


	7. Um Lugar Solitário

HII

Aqui o vai o 7º capitulo

Espero que gostem

Nota: personagens pertencem as Clamp.

* * *

7º Capitulo – Um lugar Solitário

_(Music: Heaven – Ayumi Hamasaki)_

De novo escutava o pequeno bip das máquinas, perguntava a si mesma se estes meses, anos, não tinham sido um sonho. Ou talvez um terrível pesadelo. Mas teria de ser forte, recordara de cada gesto, cada palavra, cada gemido, de cada momento da sua vida.Iria ser forte, abrir os seus olhos para o mundo, aquele mundo negro.Abrira os seus olhos de repente, viu o tecto branco, as paredes brancas e o som das máquinas a ecoar nesse ambiente já tão familiar.Olhou para o lado, estava duas enfermeiras vestidas completamente de branco, uma apontava algo e outra estava a ver o soro. A enfermeira olhou para a menina de olhos esmeralda.

Enfermeira 1 – Ah!, a Senhora Li já acordou – olhou para a outra enfermeira - Merry chama o Sr. Li, rápido

Enf. Merry – Sim, Mina – e saiu quase que a correr

O tempo pareceu voar, mal ela tinha saído, já o Shaoran estava a entrar. Observou o quarto todo de novo, não era diferente dos que tinha estado, havia uma jarra de porcelana ao lado da sua cabeceira com lindas flores silvestres.

Shaoran – Sakura – aproximou-se.

Assustou-se não se apercebera da sua aproximação. Observou as enfermeiras a saírem do quarto. Olhou directamente para aqueles olhos profundos, faziam lhe lembrar a noite que o apanhou com a secretaria, esse dia ficou marcado na sua cabeça. Começava a sentir a raiva dessas memorias. Apertou as mãos com força, agarrando os finos lençóis.

Sakura – sai – falou, mas muito baixo

Shaoran – o que? – Abrir os olhos, a sua princesa tinha falado – o que disseste Sakura? – Aproximou-se dela, para tentar ouvir.

Sakura – sai

Shaoran – como! – Surpreso, agarrou-a pelos ombros – Sakura, que quer….

Sakura – NÃO ME TOQUES – empurrou-o – SÁI

Shaoran – Sakura controla-te, eu não…

Sakura – SAI DAQUI – a chorar, agarrou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mão, a jarra de flores e mandou-a contra o Shaoran acertando-lhe, fazendo-o baixar-se com dores

Shaoran – ESTÁS LOUCA – olhou para cima, com olhos raivosos. Tinha a mão na testa, escorria sangue por entre os seus dedos

Mal ouviram os gritos, enfermeiras e médicos corriam para o seu quarto.

Enfermeira – que se… - olhou para a mão de Li cheia de sangue – oh meu deus, Sr. Li

Sakura – SAI DAQUI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI, SAI – tentava mandar outros objectos

Shaoran – PÁRA SAKURA – esquivando-se

Medico – vocês os dois – fala com os enfermeiros – agarrem-na, está descontrolada

Mal eles a agarraram, ela gritara ainda mais. Mais palavras que feriam o coração de Shaoran. Os gritos eram ouvidos em toda a ala do hospital, pessoas assustadas iam para os corredores, tentando compreender o que se passava. Por fim Sakura calara-se. O médico injectara-lhe uma droga que a acalmaria por algumas horas. A sua figura estava, completamente destruída, cabelos desalinhados, roupas e lençóis rasgados, sangue espalhado por todo o lado, o soro rebentado, aparelhos desligados. A menina de olhos verdes que os ia fechando lentamente, só conseguia olhar para uma pessoa, o seu marido. Antes de cair num sono profundo.

Sakura – porque? – chorando – porque Shao-ran – dormiu por completo

Todos permaneciam, calados, imóveis, ao ver aquela frágil mulher, completamente fora de si. Os enfermeiros, só a largaram quando esta já estava a dormir.

Medico – arrumem isto e tragam mais soro, Merry, tu e eu vamos tratar do ferimento do Sr. Li.

Enf. Merry – sim, por aqui Sr. Li – indicando o caminho

Shaoran – o que fez com ela? – parado ainda

Medico – não se preocupe, apesar de ter sido um calmante bem forte, não lhe fará mal nenhum. Sra. Sakura esta muito perturbada, talvez fosse melhor coloca-la na ala de psiquiátrica, mas isso é para falarmos em particular… vamos – caminhando

Shaoran – quando é que ela vai acordar? – acompanhando o medico e a enfermeira

Medico – á tarde penso eu, depende do sistema imunitário dela.

---------------

Uma hora passou, Shaoran mantinha-se sentado na sala de espera, da ala do hospital para onde Sakura tinha sido transferida. Apesar de ser zona de psiquiatria, como era clínica privada tinha aceso directo aos familiares dos doentes.

Meiling – Xiao Lang? – olhou para ele sentado cabisbaixo

Shaoran – Meiling? Que fazes aqui? – olhou surpreso

Meiling – oh meu deus, a tua testa, estas bem? Que aconteceu? Quem te fez isso? Mas como esta a Sakura?, porque ela esta na ala de psiquiatria?

Shaoran – calma Meiling, o que queres saber primeiro? – ela senta-se ao lado dele

Meiling - como esta a Sakura…

Shaoran – ela está bem, fisicamente, mas… ela acordou um pouco alterada, o que fez com que ela se mudasse para aqui

Meiling – que queres dizer? Ela está maluca

Shaoran – MEILING – alterado

Meiling – desculpa, não queria dizer isso

Shaoran - ela está um pouco alterada, cansada emocionalmente, só isso. Devia ter seguido os conselhos dos médicos, devia tê-la posto logo a fazer terapia numa psicóloga. Merda – batendo com as mãos nos joelhos

Meiling – a culpa não é tua Xiao Lang – afagou a mão dele – e então e esse ferimento?

Shaoran – foi a Sakura, ela não me queria no quarto, então mandou-me com a jarra de flores – ela começou-se a rir – não tem graça, foi horrível, ela estava fora de si, tiveram de a agarrar a força e injectar-lhe o calmante

Meiling – mas porque ela fez isso? Não deve ter sido só para saíres do quarto

Shaoran – eu…eu – respirou – eu trai-a

Meiling – O QUE XIAO LANG LI ????

Shaoran – não grites

Meiling – não acredito!!! e ela apanhou-te, estou mesmo a ver.

* * *

Tinha sido transferida para um quarto muito parecido com o anterior, com menos máquinas, mais espaço, mas sem objectos. Um quarto vazio. Vazio como o seu coração. Ao acordar, abriu os seus cristalinos olhos e examinou por completo aquele lugar desconhecido. Não ouvia o barulho das máquinas; olhou para o seu braço e viu ligado, colocou os seus braços juntos, e observou-os, estavam ambos ligados, mas podia notar as marcas roxas existentes neles. Pousou-os ao lado do seu corpo. Seguiu o pequeno tubo que a ligava ao soro.Através do saco do soro observou um reflexo, de uma janela, desviou o olhar e observou-a. Estava aberta, uma brisa leve despertava os movimentos delicados das cortinas azuis claras, através dela, conseguia ver um lindo jardim forrado a verde e com pequenos pontos coloridos, flores de todo o género. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, senti-o a paz que emanava do quarto a entrar dentro dela.Caiu em si, com um suspiro que fez as suas cordas vocais estremecerem, sentia as palavras a voltarem, o som da sua voz, a canção de embalar para o seu filho. Ouviu o silencio, e algo o rompeu… 

_(Shunshou Jouka / Spring Night Love Song_

_(Mandarin and japanese Version))_

Chun guang liao wo xin xian

Chun wu liao rao dan dan si yun yan

Xiang si Xiang yuan Duo chou chang

Si jun Lian jun Zhan zhuan chang ye nan mian

Começou a cantar primeiro em chinês, como a Yehan lhe ensinou…Mas logo depois cantou na sua língua natal.

Mado ni rantan yurete

Koyoi kimi matedo munashiki namida

Harari to kakuse yo hana-ougi

----- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fora do quarto, duas pessoas discutiam, quando foram interrompidas por uma fina voz. Ouviam uma melodia muito conhecida.

Meiling – é a … - não conseguiu acabar

Shaoran – Sakura – Levantou-se – ela… esta a cantar – aproximou-se da porta do quarto onde ela estava internada e escutou a linda melodia

Meiling – é a canção de embalar, da Tia

Shaoran – sim, a Yehan ensinou-a. ela queria aprender para cantar ao nosso filho – olhou cabisbaixo

Ye yao Wen rou di ye yao Yue xie ceng

Deng guang zai shui zhong li li shan shan Can lian

Si jun Lian jun dao ru jin

You ting na jin si niao er bao chun wan

Kami ni kanzashi saseba

Koyoi kimi koi shi setsunaki namida

Horori to kuzureshi hana-goromo

----- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaze ni yanagi nabikeba

Koyoi kimi izuko tsukisenu namida

Wo yuan hua zuo jing feng he ni tian ya xiang ban

O silêncio voltou a reinar no quarto gélido. Uma lágrima cristalina escorria pela doce, fina pele da menina.

Sakura – Shaoran – disse baixo seguido de um suspiro

----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling – Xiao… - olhou para ele

Estava cabisbaixo, o seu cabelo desalinhado chocolate tapava-lhe aqueles olhos âmbar, que se enchiam d lágrimas. Ao ouvir o seu nome a ser prenunciado por sua prima, olhou para cima, para a forte luz do corredor daquele hospital, ele não queria que a sua vida com Sakura fosse assim, não queria. Começou a andar, primeiro sem rumo, sem mandar nas suas pernas, mas logo percebeu que eram as suas defesas, não podia ficar ali, não podia mostrar a sua angústia, tristeza, raiva, principalmente decepção de si próprio. Logo começou a correr, não sabia para onde ia, só não queria ficar ali.

Shaoran – Um lugar Solitário

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado 

BEIJOS

Comentem


	8. Ohayo

HIIII…

Bem Tive de postar mais cedo, porque vou ficar sem net por amanha e Sexta -.- secaaaaaa

Bem deixo.vos mais um capitulo, espero que gostem

E comentemmmmm - va va

Agradeço a td a gent que comenta a nha fict…eu adorovos mt

BEIJOS

* * *

Capitulo 8º- Ohayo

Os dias passaram, cada um mais vagaroso que o outro. Todos os dias observava, aquela mesma paisagem, pela mesma janela. A uma semana que estava deitada naquela cama, com sedativos cada vez mais fracos. Recusara-se a sair do quarto, ver o sofrimento de outras pessoas. Todas as noites ouvia os pacientes a gritar, a pedir por ajuda, perdão e misericórdia, não entendia muito bem o porque, só sabia que não devia estar ali, naquele sitio.Todos os dias exactamente as 3 horas da tarde vinha uma psicóloga, uma senhora nova, cabelos avermelhados não muito compridos e de olhos castanhos-escuros. Uma perda de tempo, Sakura maior parte das vezes recusava-se a falar, ou quando falava era assuntos sem nexo, o que chateava a psicóloga.

Psicóloga – mas porque não quer falar do que lhe aconteceu senhora Li?

Sakura – Kinomoto por favor e a Senhora não tem nada haver com isto, sei que é o meu marido que lhe paga, paga para me arrancar as respostas que ele não conseguiu obter. Por isso pode informar ao meu _querido _esposo que, NÃO, não vou falar consigo.

Psicóloga – mas Senhora Li

Sakura – NÃO ME CHAME LI.

A psicóloga olhou mais uma vez para Sakura deitada na cama e rapidamente saiu do quarto. Ao fechar a porta, encontrou o Shaoran que olhava confuso para ela.

Shaoran – A sessão já acabou? – olhou para o relógio que marcava só 3.30 da tarde

Psicóloga – Desculpe Sr. Li. mas…

Shaoran – Sakura disse lhe algo?

Psicóloga – não, a sua esposa recusa-se a falar comigo. Nunca falou nada comigo e hoje expulsou-me do seu quarto. Peço desculpas Sr. Li

Shaoran – depois acertamos as suas contas, sabe o meu numero contacte-me para marcamos.

Psicóloga – obrigada, as melhoras para a sua Esposa – e partiu

Shaoran entrou no quarto de Sakura, e olhou para ela, estava seria, sentada na cama, com um lápis e uma folha em branco no colo. Olhou para ele com uma frieza nos olhos, as suas esmeraldas estavam gélidas.

Shaoran – Outra vez Sakura, já despachas-te outra psicóloga

Sakura - … hm

Shaoran – EU ESTOU FARTO, farto de me desculpar as psicólogas por teres essas atitudes infantis, elas só te querem ajudar

Sakura – ajudar me a mim….ou a Ti?

Shaoran – Sakura!!!

Sakura – sim Shaoran, elas trabalham para te ajudar a ti não a mim, ALÍAS elas só me querem "ajudar" – fazendo aspas com as mãos – porque tu as pagas para isso _ouuuuu_ talvez porque lhes fazes mais alguma coisa.

Shaoran – que queres insinuar?!

Sakura – elas são bem bonitas

Shaoran – eu não te admito – aproximou-se dela, com a mão levantada

Sakura – vais me bater?

Shaoran – Não – agarrou-lhe o pulso com força – mas quero que me respeites

Sakura – não o mereces, vindo de mim não

Shaoran – SAKURA, és minha mulher, eu mando em ti

Sakura – desde quando, mandas em mim?

Shaoran – desde que estás na China. Aqui eu posso fazer tudo, és minha mulher, ninguém se pode meter. Posso te fechar num quarto

Sakura – Não eras capaz - largou-a

Shaoran - … - silêncio, virou costas e caminhou até a porta

Sakura – Shaoran – desesperada

Shaoran – não… - olhou para baixo – porque te amo Sakura – e saiu

----- ------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando ele saiu, foi em busca de Meiling, precisava de falar com ela o mais rapidamente possível. Chegou a mansão ao lado da sua, uma mansão fabulosa mas não tão majestosa como a sua. Entrou pelas grandes portas, avistou uma das empregadas.

Shaoran – Vá chamar a Meiling – a empregada assustada foi rapidamente chamar a jovem dona da casa.

Manteve-se em pé em quanto esperava pela prima. Observou o grande corredor, com paredes avermelhadas, cor preferida da sua prima. Observou a sua aliança, ainda significava algo? Não queria pensar nisso. Amava muito a Sakura e nunca a iria deixar partir, nunca deixara de olhar por ela. Sentia-se um estúpido pelo que tinha feito, teria de pedir perdão. Olhou mais uma vez para sua aliança, na sua mão áspera. Aliança fina de ouro branco e platina, simples mas moderna. Olhou para a frente, e observou a sua prima andando calmamente. Trajava um vestido vermelho esvoaçante, por cima do joelho, usava os uns brincos rubis, e tinha o cabelo apanhado.

Meiling – Xiao Lang – aproximou-se dele – que fazes aqui?

Shaoran – preciso falar contigo

Meiling – isso eu já percebi… mas na deverias estar com a Sakura?

Shaoran - tive outra discussão com ela

Meiling – outra vez – já não se surpreendia – vamos para a sala e falamos melhor

Acompanhou-o, até a sala e ambos se sentaram no sofá almofadado de cetim vermelho. O cheiro a canela percorria a sala.

Meiling – mas porque discutiram mais uma vez? Foi por causa da Mayu… aliás já despedis-te essa loira oxigenada?

Shaoran – sim já a despedi, mas o caso já foi para a imprensa.

Meiling – claro…o que querias que acontecesse?

Shaoran – eu sei, mas discuti com a Sakura porque ela dispensou outra psicóloga. Dispensou!? Maltratou. Eu já não aguento, ela não quer melhorar

Meiling – Shaoran… mas melhorar do que?

Shaoran – do…. – pausou. Não sabia bem ao certo –

Meiling – ou serás tu que queres saber o porque, de tudo o que aconteceu? Daquele bocado de papel que encontraram junto com o sangue de Sakura. Do envelope vazio em cima da tua mesa?

Shaoran – é verdade, eu quero saber. Acho que ela também precisa. E precisa de ajuda – tocou na mão quente e corada da prima – por isso, vim aqui pedir-te ajuda. Quero que ajudes a Sakura a descobrir o que a fez perder o bebe. Ajuda-me a mim mas principalmente a ela. Eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça, nem que ela enlouqueça. Por favor

Meiling – é claro que vos ajudo Xiao Lang, eu quero o melhor para vocês, eu amo vos aos dois – tocou na face do primo – faço tudo o que me pedires Xiao – sorriu

---- --------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte de manha, alguém veio visitar Sakura, um rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos esverdeados. Bateram a porta

Kizuki – posso entrar? – com a cabeça a espreita a sorrir

Sakura deu um grande sorriso. Logo Kizuki entrou com um grande ramo de flores silvestres

Kizuki – um lindo ramo de flores, para uma belíssima flor – deu a observar o ramo

Sakura – Kizuki – sorriu – obrigado – Kizuki poisou as flores na cama e olhou espantado para a rapariga lá deitada

Kizuki – tu, já falas – sorriu

Sakura – sim… já consigo falar - corada

Kizuki – então agora se me permites, Sou o Kizuki, e a senhorita? – fez uma pequena reverencia

Sakura –Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer

Kizuki – Sakura, que lindo nome. O prazer é todo meu – beijou-lhe a mão – mas Kinomoto? É o teu nome de solteira…

Sakura – não quero ter nada haver com Li Shaoran

Kizuki – então a notícia era verdade, ele…. – viu as lágrimas a escorrerem pela face – pronto não chores, Sakura – abraçou-a o mais forte que pode

Sakura – eu amo-o tanto, e ele faz-me isto…porque Kizuki?? – não querendo saber a resposta chorou ainda mais.

Kizuki, afagava os cabelos da pequena Sakura, em quanto sentia a sua camisa completamente molhada pelas lágrimas cristalinas.

Kizuki – sabes, amei a tua voz – olhou para a menina – tem uma sonoridade incrível, acalma uma pessoa, tão alegre mas tão triste, uma voz magoada…é… - mas foi interrompido por Meiling e Shaoran

Meiling – SAKUra…. – diminui a voz quando a viu acompanhada pelo Kizuki, ainda por cima abraçada

Shaoran entrou atrás da prima, e ficou tão em choque como ela.

Shaoran – o que está a acontecer aqui? – falou agressivamente

Meiling – calma Xiao – olhou para o primo

Shaoran – calma com o que, saiu por um bocado e vejo a _minha_ mulher com outro, abraçados. Queres que tenha calma?

Meiling – XIAO

Sakura – Deixa Meiling, ele que faça a fita que quiser – limpou o resto das lágrimas

Kizuki – eu não…- tentando desculpar-se

Sakura – eu resolvo isto, muito obrigado Kizuki – coloca as mãos na face dele

Shaoran – SAKURA – gritou

Sakura – se tu pensas… - levantou-se da cama - que me podes – andou até ele - dar lições de moral – parou em frente dele - ENGANAS-TE – olhou, olhou para cima, já que era tão baixa e desafiou-o com os olhos

Já não era a primeira vez que esmeralda e âmbar se chocavam, mas não com tanta fúria. O ambiente tornou-se pesado, Meiling olhava para o chão, parecia ter vergonha de ver pessoas como aquelas, adultas, maduras, que se amam muito, a discutir daquela maneira estúpida e incoerente. No outro lado do quarto Kizuki olhava surpreendido para aqueles os dois, tentando perceber porque tanta magoa e tristeza transparecia pelos seus olhares.Sakura, estava farta de ser espezinhada, não admitira por nada deste mundo que o seu marido a julgasse, foi ele que a traiu não ela, pelo menos era isso que ela pensava que ele sabia. Uma armação? Não, não seriam capazes de tal coisa.Shaoran, observava cada brilho dos olhos da sua esposa, aqueles olhos que o rompem por dentro, que maltratam o seu coração, que lhe dão tanta paixão, apetecia pegar nela e atira-la aquela cama, e tirar-lhe esse olhar cínico e arrogante que o desafia, dar-lhe prazer e ouvi-la gritar pelo seu nome. Fez com que esses pensamentos se dissipassem rapidamente da sua cabeça, para lhe retribuir com um olhar superior ao dela. Estava lançada a guerra de olhares.

Shaoran – não me levantes a voz Sakura

Sakura – porque? Não é verdade? Quem és tu para me dizer se está certo eu estar aqui _sozinha_ com o Kizuki? – pôs o indicador no peito do marido – se foste TU que me _tra_-_is_-_te _- empurrou o indicador com força – com aquele loira oxigenada, não sei se foi a primeira vez, mas foi engraçado, não a conhecia quando eu estava bem, mudou-se para lá depois de ter sido internada foi? Gostaste tanto de uma das putas, que a contrataste foi? – todos ficaram chocados até Shaoran, pela linguagem de Sakura, tão deslavada e pouco cuidada

Shaoran – SAKURA…. – agarra-a pelo pulso, e levanta-lhe o braço com força, forçando-a a ficar de bicos de pés

Sakura - ai – gemeu baixo, de dor

Meiling – Shaoran, para estás a magoa-la – em auxilio

Shaoran – NÃO MEILING, ela foi longe de mais

Sakura – ai….a defender a amante é? – falou entre gemidos

Shaoran – até parece que não tens um amante -aperta-lhe o pulso com mais força e logo em seguida olhou para o Kizuki

Sakura – EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM ELE

Shaoran – AI NÃO….NAO FOSTE TU QUE QUANDO MARCAMOS DE NOS ENCONTRAR FOSTE SAIR COM O KIZUKI? NÃO IAS DORMIR COM ELE NÃO?

Sakura – COMO OUSAS SHAORAN, NUNCA TE IRIA TRAIR, JÁ MAIS – começou a chorar compulsivamente – pensava que nunca me farias isso Shao…

Shaoran – estás completamente fora de ti – saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força novamente.

Sakura – Kizuki… - chama-o

Ao ouvi-la olhou para ela, que num movimento pesado, sem se conseguir suster, cai rapidamente de joelhos no chão, chorando compulsivamente, Kizuki correu para a ampara e abraçou-a. Os seus cabelos dourados flutuantes, misturam-se com a sua camisa, rosada de cetim. Abraçou-o com força e deixou-se cair no chão por completo, sendo acompanhado pelo movimento de apoio de Kizuki. Carinhoso olhou para os seus olhos esmeralda.

Kizuki – Sakura… tem calma

Sakura – como? Ele…ele..od…

Kizuki – não Sakura ele ama-te muito - abraçou-a carinhosamente – não chores mais

Meiling assistia, aproximou-se das duas figuras sentadas no chão e baixou-se um pouco.

Meiling – Sakura – sorriu – vai ficar tudo bem

Sakura – Mei, eu não aguento mais estar aqui, isto é tão frio, não quero ficar mais aqui

Meiling – quem cuida dessa decisão é o meu primo…mas….eu vou dar um jeito de saíres daqui – ajoelhou-se no chão – e se for preciso, vais para a minha casa Sakura – acariciou-lhe os cabelos

* * *

Bem espero que tenham gostado

Comentem sfff

beijinhosssss


	9. New Life

OLA PESSOAL XDD…

Eu seiiii…me perdoemmmm tenho andado desaparecida mesmo ;;

GOMEN NEEEE ;;

Mts trabalhos da escola -.- e ferias…..(foi pra fora XD)…aiii e agora com namorado XDD pronto… sabem como é neh XDD (com ar tarado XD…ele é o meu Shaoran ihihi)

Mas ta ai mais um capitulo espero que gostem

BEIJAOOO

* * *

9º Capitulo – New Life

Alguém corria pelo corredor luminoso, branco e transparente. A luz intensa de cor amarelada, entrava pelos vidros fechados das janelas imensas, verde e cores agressivas esvoaçavam com o vento.

Meiling – Sakurá

Sakura – Mei… - sentou-se na cama

Meiling – vais sair…

Sakura – han?

Meiling – o Xiao, falou com o medico e deixa-te sair

Sakura – o Shaoran fez o que? – incrédula

Meiling – pronto, pronto, eu conto…ele ontem a noite, veio falar comigo e fizemos um acordo…eu tenho o curso de psicóloga…

Sakura – sei… ele pediu-te para tu seres minha psicóloga e arrancares toda a verdade ne?

Meiling – Sakura, não podes ver as coisas assim, nós só te queremos ajudar

Sakura – o Shaoran? Mesmo ontem ele disse que estava louca praticamente, ele internou-me aqui… achas que ele me quer dar uma grande ajuda?

Meiling – ele está a proteger te, Sakura, por favor, não penses assim…

Sakura – ok – mudou de tema – mas então e como ele me vai por fora daqui?

Meiling – ele acabou de assinar um papel, como podes sair, que toda a responsabilidade é dele

Sakura – ate estou admirada – viu a cara da Meiling um pouco triste – o que se passa?

Meiling – é que…já se espalhou pela china toda

Sakura – o que?

Meiling – que tas internada – desviou o olhar – numa clínica psiquiátrica

Sakura – hm… também só querem é destas coisas, não tem mais nada que fazer… deixa estar a Brintey é a mesma coisa…e vê ela é popular a mesma, atenção não me estou a comparar com ela…vejam só se eu alguma vez fazia o que ela fez ao filhos, por amor de deus

Meiling - ai nem me digas isso… - riu – mas tens de ter cuidado e perdoa o Xiao, ele anda com o stress e o nervosismo a flor da pele

Sakura – então ele que não desconte em mim

Meiling – tu fazes o mesmo Saki

Pouco depois começaram a fazer as malas, para levar Sakura daquele sitio, tinha montes de coisas no Hospital, pois Meiling trazia sempre muitas malas quando a ia visitar.

Chamaram um táxi, pois o Shaoran já tinha ido para casa. A chegada da Sra. Li não foi muito bem vinda, alguns criados olhavam com satisfaçam a recuperação da menina, mas outros tinham olhar de pena.

Pousou algumas das malas que trazia consigo e parou na entrada da grande mansão.

Yehan – Sakura, ainda bem que voltas-te pequena, estava tão preocupada – olhou maternalmente para Sakura como uma mãe olha para o seu bebe

Sakura – muito obrigada Yehan, muito obrigada mesmo – abraçou a velha senhora

Xieng Fu – Seja muito Bem vinda a sua casa – aproximou-se um dos anciões mais novos da família, com apenas 40 anos fora tornado ancião, pelo seu conhecimento de alquimia e previsões do futuro. Fora um dos anciões que gostou muito da união entre o casal.

Sakura – muito obrigada – fez uma reverência

Xieng Fu – vejo que já tem a sua linda voz, aproveite-a agora… não se pode privar o mundo de uma voz tão doce como a sua – Sakura corara e o ancião abraçou-a carinhosamente

De fundo podia-se ouvir cochichos malévolos á chegada de Sakura, anciões e criados uniam-se para expulsar a menina de casa como sempre, criavam um ambiente pesado e mortal. Sakura não ligou ao sentir-se apoiada pelas poucas pessoas que a cumprimentavam.

Olhava por cima do ombro do ancião, consegui ver o Shaoran encostado a ombreira da porta que dava acesso ao escritório, com cara seria. Ela estremecei quando ele a olhou nos olhos, sentiu-se inferior a ele novamente, como sempre. Yehan ao se aperceber, olhou para trás e viu o seu filho a retirar-se.

Yehan – Xiao Lang – fez-se ouvir em toda a casa, calando toda a gente

Shaoran parou assustado ao ouvir a voz da sua mãe, aquele tom não era agradável, ela usava-o sempre, desde que ele se lembra, quando fazia alguma asneira ou era mal criado.

Yehan – Xiao, porque não cumprimentas a tua esposa, já que não a foste buscar ao hospital – levantou graciosamente a sobrancelha

Shaoran, suspirou, começou a andar calmamente ate a sua esposa, parou ao aproximar-se dela.

O seu porte grandioso e viril, o seu olhar; a sua respiração começou a acelerar ao ver o Shaoran parado a sua frente, a encara-la sério, nem nenhum rasto de melancolia, nem um sorriso forçado, simplesmente sério.

Shaoran – bem-vinda Sakura – aproximou-se mais um pouco puxou-a para si e beijou-a voluptuosamente

Um movimento tão rápido, que a apanhou despercebida, recebeu aquele beijo como se nada se tivesse passado. Tão rápido foi o movimento que a puxou para perto dele, como, o movimento quando ele a largou, como se fosse um objecto. Corada Sakura olhou para os olhos do marido que estavam frios. Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos, afastando-os do seu ouvido e disse-lhe.

Shaoran – amo-te

Sakura - … - olhou-o de lado – não – empurrou-o levemente

Shaoran – mas á que manter as aparências cara Sakura – endireitou-se e deu-lhe as costas mas sem antes lhe dar um sorriso e voltou para o seu escritório.

Foi ajudada a subir para o seu quarto, onde colocou as suas malas.

Era de noite e o jantar estava a ser servido, quando ouviram os passos de alguém em direcção a sala de jantar, um figura magricela apareceu por detrás da porta, era Sakura. Com um vestido simples de algodão branco andou delicadamente ate ao seu lugar, ao lado de Shaoran.

Sakura – peço desculpas, adormeci – sentando-se

Yehan – não faz mal, o importante é que estas aqui connosco – olhou para o seu filho – não é Xiao Lang?

Shaoran – sim – sorriu

O jantar fora servido para Sakura. Algumas pessoas conversavam, as irmãs de Shaoran apaparicavam e mimavam a Sakura em quanto que esta tentava comer. Shaoran por outro lado, sentia-se feliz ao ver a sua doce flor a sorrir e a falar com suas irmãs.

Yehan – Xiao – tocou-lhe no braço – que se passa meu filho?

Shaoran – não é melhor lugar para se falar mãe – olhou para o seu prato e suspirou

Yehan – quando quiseres falar, a tua mãe está aqui sabes onde encontra-la – riu delicadamente

Sakura – AHHH –

Todos se assustaram com o grito de Sakura, mas quando olharam, viram as irmãs de Shaoran a brincar com a sobremesa, tinham sujado a Sakura toda de Cremes, inclusive a cara. Houve uma doce gargalhada geral.

Sheifa – deixa que eu limpo – pegou num pano

Fumei – não, euuuuu limpo – pegou o pano da mão da irmã

Shaoran ao ver que as suas irmãs não se decidiam, colocou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Sakura fazendo com que ele se virasse para si.

Roubou um bocadinho de creme com o dedo, que se encontrava perto da boca da Sakura, e provou-o.

Shaoran – delicioso – sorrio sensualmente

Sakura olhou incrédula para o que o seu marido tinha acabado de fazer. Viu a mexer no guardanapo de pano para limpar-lhe a face. Mas impediu-o.

Sakura – não é preciso eu limpo – agarrou no pano e limpou a sua face.

--

Era 11 da noite e toda a gente se recolheu aos seus quartos. Sakura tinha ficado a falar com as irmãs do seu marido. Shaoran tinha-se ausentado depois do jantar dizendo que iria trabalhar para o escritório. Ao ver toda a gente a ir para os seus aposentos, Sakura, levantou-se e subiu a enorme escadaria, passou pelo enorme corredor que sempre lhe dera imenso medo pois era muito escuro e sombrio. Ao entrar no quarto viu um pequeno abajor com a luz acesa, uma luz fraca, olhou para a cama feita na perfeição. Foi ate ao guarda-roupa onde tirou a sua camisa de cetim, apesar e estar frio, a casa tinha aquecimento, um luxo que só se pode dar depois de casada. Despiu o seu aconchegante vestido de algodão ficando só com uma pequena roupa interior muito discreta. Em quanto isso lembrara-se do que tinha acontecido a poucas horas atrás.

Flash Back

Shaoran ao ver que as suas irmãs não se decidiam, colocou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Sakura fazendo com que ele se virasse para si.

Roubou um bocadinho de creme com o dedo, que se encontrava perto da boca da Sakura, e provou-o.

Shaoran – delicioso – sorrio sensualmente

Sakura olhou incrédula para o que o seu marido tinha acabado de fazer. Viu a mexer no guardanapo de pano para limpar-lhe a face. Mas impediu-o.

Sakura – não é preciso eu limpo – agarrou no pano e limpou a sua face.

Fim do Flash Back

Tocou com os seus dedos o canto da boca onde o Shaoran lhe tinha roubado o creme.

Na casa de banho do mesmo quarto, Shaoran acabava de sair do banho, colocou uma toalha em volta da sua anca, deixando á mostra os seus abdominais bem dotados. Passou uma toalha pelos seus cabelos molhados, e tentava enxuga-los mas sem paciência, deixou o cabelo ainda mais desalinhado. Saiu da casa de banho.

Ambos se aperceberam, um do outro, olhavam-se pecaminosamente.

Sakura observa-o, o seu tronco, as suas pernas, o seu cabelo a escorrer agua que sensualmente cai sobre os ombros largos do marido.

Por sua vez Shaoran observava aquela pequena figura, reparou que ela ainda não se tinha apercebido que estava praticamente nua, e que isso o afectava profundamente. Que vontade de ama-la que ele tinha. Sakura tinha a cara levemente corada, cabelos descaídos, estava um pouco curvada quando o viu a entrar, deixando ver os seus seios fartos agora completamente despidos, os seus mamilos enrijecidos indicava-lhe que ela teria frio, a sua barriga lisa, as suas cuequinhas delicadas pretas e para finalizar as suas pernas altas, mas magras, contraiam uma contra a outra.

Shaoran – hmm.. – olhou intereçado para os seios dela

Sakura – que foi? – questionou, mas logo olhou para onde o seu marido estava a olhar – Tarado – e tapou-os

Shaoran – Sakura – cansando – nada que eu não tenha visto não é? – sorrio maliciosamente – mas estou com saudades deles – aproximou-se dela

Sakura já não sabia se deveria de olhar, para os olhos dele, para a toalha dele…ou para o chão. Optou pelo chão, tapando os seus seios, olhou para o chão em quanto o sentia a aproximar-se. Sentiu o toque das suas mãos nos nus ombros, no pescoço.

Sakura – Shao…- gemeu

Shaoran – que foi Sakura? – baixou-se um pouco ate perto do ouvido dela e cheirou os seus cabelos sorrindo

Sakura não quis mais, logo esquivou-se do marido, mas este segurou-a com força e levou-a ate a cama onde a deitou, agarrando-lhe os pulsos e ficando em cima dela de joelhos. Assustou-se com tal reacção, ele já lhe fizera isto algumas vez mas… agora era diferente, pensava ela.

Ele começou-lhe a beijar o pescoço intensivamente, passando para a boca, indo para os ombros, seio e barriga arrancando-lhe gemidos e suspiros. Mas ela tentava fugir, debatia-se a cada toque.

Shaoran – diz-me que não queres… diz e eu paro – mas não obtinha resposta, ela estava de olhos fechados a aproveitar cada carícia dele, mas mesmo assim tentava lutar contra a força exercida nos pulsos.

O ambiente estava cada vez mais quente, suavam os dois pouco a pouco. Shaoran colocou os finos pulsos dela só numa mão, podendo mexer livremente a outra.

Sakura – que vais…- conteu o gemido ao sentir as mãos calejadas do marido a percorrerem-lhe os seios, percorreu-lhe a barriga, passando com a mão no seu ventre, tocando carinhosamente, decidiu ser mais ousado e discretamente pôs a mão entre a pele da sua esposa e o fino tecido das cuecas dela, observou-a a respirar ofegante a espera por um toque seu.

Sakura – Shao – gemeu. Entrou mais um pouco e sentiu o calor e a humidade, tocou-lhe delicadamente e notou que ela estava bastante molhada.

Shaoran – parece que estás bastante molhada, é tudo saudades? Não te satisfazes sozinha é? – Sakura corou, e muito, ficou envergonhada com o comentário. Colocou um dos seus pés no peito de Shaoran e empurrou-o com força fazendo-o cair no chão

Sakura – IDIOTA – correu para a casa de banho

Shaoran – Saki – começou-se a rir

--

Na casa de banho

Sakura – aquele estúpido, aaah odeio-o – olhou-se ao espelho, parece que sentia cada carícia dele – não sejas estúpida – abrir a água quente da banheira – toma mas é um banho…espera ai…nos vamos dormir juntos?! O não, não aguento outra vez – e entrou no banho

--

Shaoran, levantara-se do chão, ainda a sorrir da vergonha de Sakura

Shaoran – ela não muda mesmo – lembrou-se da vida de namoro que teve, menina difícil – mas gostava da vergonha dela…faz dela uma pessoa mais especial

Decidiu ir vestir-se e abriu a cama.

Shaoran – finalmente uma noite com companhia

Tirou os seus óculos da caixa e pôs-se a ler o jornal desse dia, matérias _interessantes _" Líder do Clã Li, e a sua Futura Ex Mulher"

Shaoran – não sabia que eles previam Futuros… ainda por cima falsos,

- " Ying Fa? Louca?" mais outra noticia - um dia vou processa-los – "A Louca do Clã Li" – vou processa-los mesmo.

A porta da casa de banho abre-se e Shaoran observa Sakura que sai com o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado, mas, já vestida com a sua pequena camisa de dormir, mas logo desviou o olhar, sempre com um sorriso ao lembrar-se do que acontecera.

Sakura, apercebeu-se dos sorrisos que ele lhe mandava.

Sakura – estúpido – disse baixo

Shaoran – disseste alguma coisa? – olhando por cima dos óculos

Sakura – ah não nada, deixa estar – indo em direcção a cama

Shaoran – ok

Ela deitou-se na cama sem fazer muita confusão, para não perturbar o Shaoran na leitura. Deitou-se o mais a ponta possível.

Shaoran – podes chegar-te mais para cá, eu não te vou morder – sem tirar os olhos do jornal

Sakura – hmm…

Shaoran – se caíres, vou ser obrigado a carregar-te ao colo e ai a tentação vai ser maior

Sakura – eu não vou cair… preocupa-te com a tua leitura e acalma isso ai – olhou para baixo – Boa noite – virou-se de costas e tapou-se ate aos cabelos

Shaoran – Boa Noite, Ying Fa – com um toque de gozo mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso

* * *

Comentem…e mais uma x peço desculpas pela demora

beijos


	10. Harbinger of death

OLAAAAA MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

DEPOIS DE MESES VOLTEI COM MAIS UM CAPITULOOOOO

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM……

ESTA A AQUECERRRR!!!!

BEIJOS BRIGADO POR TUDO

Capitulo 10º

**Harbinger of death**

4.30 da madrugada, um pequeno ruído ecoa no quarto, logo é desligado

Shaoran – merda do despertador – batendo-lhe com força, com a pouca claridade que entrava pelas cortinas do grande janelão do quarto, ele observou a figura da sua esposa a repousar descansada ao seu lado. Em posição fetal, virada para si, muito próxima, aconchegava os seus seios salientes. Reparara que o cabelo dela encontrava-se estendido pela cama – como esta grande – nunca tinha reparado que o cabelo de Sakura tinha crescido tanto este tempo.

Levantou-se silenciosamente para não acordar Sakura, e dirigiu-se á casa de banho. Quando voltou, tirou do roupeiro, um fato preto, camisa branca, e gravata azul petróleo, que Sakura lhe tinha dado.

Sakura – shaoran… - sentou-se na cama ensonada – que horas são? – olhou para o marido a abotoar os punhos da camisa, logo olhou pela janela – ainda é de noite…

Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura, que estava sentada na cama, com os cabelos todos desajeitados, caídos sobre os ombros, com a camisa desviada a cair-lhe pelo ombro, um sinal da sua magreza e que lhe mostrava uma parte do seio, uma camisa de algodão rosa clarinho com rendas.

Shaoran – Sakura, ainda são 5 da madrugada – olhando para o relógio digital que marcava 4:49 am – ainda é muito cedo – agarra-lhe nos ombros fazendo-a deitar-se – dorme

Sakura não se deita totalmente, quando o marido lhe põe as mãos nos ombros baixando-se um pouco, ficando a poucos centimetros dela, Sakura inclina a cabeça para a frente, entre abre os lábios. Shaoran ao reparar em tão simples acção, deposita um beijo nos lábios da mulher, deitando-a em seguida e tapando-a

Sakura – volta depressa – disse entre sonos

Shaoran – Voltarei – pegou na pasta no casaco e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

10:20 am.

Sakura acorda com os brilhantes raios de sol que trespassam as cortinas vermelhas, cor de sangue do quarto. Abre os olhos e espreguiça-se, nota que esta a dormir no lugar do marido abraçada á almofada dele

Sakura – o seu cheiro – respira fundo, mas logo lembra-se da noite passada – IDIOTA – atira a almofada pra longe, que bate nas cortinas e que ainda as abre mais – bem mas que dia – tapa os olhos com dificuldade a abri-los

Levanta-se com energia, liga o aparelho de som, que tem lá dentro um CD ao calhas e põe a musica um pouco alta, para animar o dia. Abre as portas do guarda-vestidos, para ver todas as suas roupas.

Sakura – realmente tenho tanta coisa e nunca vesti, que desperdício

Revirou o guarda-vestidos e encontrou um vestido que nunca usara, novamente que o seu marido lhe tinha dado. Um vestido de Algodão com uma túnica a acompanhar o vestido, tudo em tons de verde Lima muito clarinho, com uma faixa de cetim mais escura na cintura, tirou-o e colocou-o em cima da cama. Tirou umas sandálias, verde lima a combinar e colocou ao pé do vestido. Dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

Depois de se arranjar, desceu e foi para o belo jardim da sua mansão.

Estava sem fome, tinha algo dentro de si que queria sair, mas não sabia o que era.

Sentou-se debaixo da cerejeira, para meditar, ter um pouco de paz. Acabou por dormitar.

Meiling acabara de chegar á mansão do seu primo, ao passar pela sala observou alguém ao pé da grande cerejeira, que fora trazida do Japão, e ser plantada naquele sitio, pelo seu primo.

Meiling – Sakura? – disse para si

Começou a caminhar lentamente, sempre a observar Sakura, que parecia estar a dormir. Pisou a relva e começou a ir em direcção a Sakura. Ao aproximar-se reparou que Sakura estava a murmurar qualquer coisa, que estava em estado de transe, tendo os olhos abertos.

Meiling – Sakura? – chamou-a

A menina de cabelos pretos e roupa vermelha aproximou-se mais um pouco, ate um vento circular, fazer com que as pétalas de Sakura girassem no ar, perdidas… como Sakura, perdida no seu transe. Algo fez tremer a terra, fazendo Meiling desequilibrasse, um grande estrondo bateu na terra, fazendo-a movimentar-se como ilusão de óptica … ai o vento parou. Tudo voltou ao normal.

Meiling – Sakuraaaa???? – correu preocupada ate á menina, agarrou-a e abanou-a, fazendo com que ela voltasse a si – que se passa?? Fala comigo Sakura

Sakura – prenuncio de Morte…

Meiling – Saki…quem vai morrer? – com os olhos muito arregalados

Sakura – … Eu … – um vento gélido soprou no ar…

---------

Estava sentada numa das cadeiras da sua varanda, a que estava virada para a parte da frente da mansão. Conseguia ver quem entrava e quem saia, o jardineiro a cuidar das lindas flores da mansão, os motoristas a puxar lustros aos carros, alguns empregados a tirar uns minutos de descanso, os seus sobrinhos com vizinhos a correrem pelos campos. Tudo estava calmo.

Ouvia duas pessoas dentro do seu quarto a falarem baixo, mas não o suficiente, pois ouvia.

Yehan – pois…ela está tão pálida

Meiling – estou com medo…

Yehan – vamos protege-la – disse fortemente

Meiling – será melhor contar ao Xiao?

Nesse momento Sakura levanta-se e vai ate á entrada da varanda

Sakura – não quero que ele saiba

Meiling – mas porque?

Yehan – um prenúncio de Morte é grave…ele tem de saber…ainda por cima o teu

Sakura – BASTA…sou eu que decido e não quero que ele saiba

Meiling – mas…

Yehan – há quanto tempo é que não tinhas premunições ou visões do futuro Sakura? – deu um paço em frente

Sakura – desde que perdi… - calou-se não consegui-o terminar a frase, pôs a sua mãozinha gelada no seu ventre seco

Yehan – percebo, talvez seja altura de libertares os teus guardiães, eles iram-te proteger melhor que ninguém

Sakura – e quem os protegerá? Ninguém… - mas logo retorquiu - assunto encerrado – e dirigiu-se outra vez para a cadeira onde estava sentada, e observou o mesmo que á pouco.

Sentiu-se sozinha, Meiling e Yehan tinham-se retirado. Olhou para algumas pétalas de sakuras que estavam em cima da mesa, que se encontrava ao seu lado, uma mesa em ferro como a cadeira onde estava sentada, tudo trabalhado e em branco. Pousou a mão em cima da mesa, levantou-a a poucos milímetros do tampo e colocou o seu indicador perto de uma das pétalas, e fê-la brilhar.

Sakura – os meus poderes, voltarem…

- Clow……-

E uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela doce face branca

- Está a chegar o momento -

- A lua cheia….vem a caminho -

Um vento assombrou toda a gente e com ele trouxe nuvens negras de desgraça. Uma tempestade aproximava-se


	11. Sick

OIOI pessoal…desculpem a nha falta de tempo…mas não consegui rever este capitulo o trabalho e é a 4 vez este inverno (em Portugal) que estou doente então fico sem paciência para nada…mas irei postar

Resposta ao comente da Nadia Li no fim do Cap.

OBRIGADA A TODOS….deixem comentes se gostaram ou o que deveria melhorar…ou quem sabe porque não faz uma sugestão serio…o que ira acontecer a seguir

TO CONTANDO COM VOCES

* * *

11º capitulo

**Sick**

Tinha chegado a noite, o céu cintilava num lado, porem a norte encontrava-se a pior das tempestades.

Começara a chover na região. Toda a gente encontrava-se na sala, a passar o tempo, uns liam outros viam as noticias no grande ecrã plasma. Shaoran tinha chegado a casa nesse instante. Todos desviaram os olhares para observarem quem tinha desligado a calma que se encontrava em casa.

Meiling ao aperceber-se de quem era, pulou em cima do sofá, virando-se para a porta principal.

Meiling – Sempre a chegar tarde não é Xiao Lang? Não mudas mesmo – rindo-se

Shaoran – cala-te e se útil…vai buscar-me uma toalha!!! – disse todo encharcado e chateado

Meiling – EII!! Não precisas de tratar mal esta bem! E porque não pedes á tua mulher? – olhou para a Sakura, que estava entretida com um dos sobrinhos de Shaoran

Shaoran – Saku… - mas calou-se ao ver que ela já se estava a levantar. Mas tirar o olhar do menino disse-lhe.

Sakura – vamos buscar uma toalha p´o tio? Ajudas-me Jung? – sorria para a criança que brincava com o seu lego.

Jung – vamos xi tia – deu a mão a Sakura e foram rapidamente buscar uma toalha

Sheifa – o Jung está tão contente…a Sakura tem mesmo muito jeito…pena que….

Yehan – chega Sheifa

Sheifa – desculpa Xiao…não foi minha intenção – olhou preocupada para o irmão cabisbaixo que pingava a carpete vermelha.

Shaoran – eu sei, não te preocupes

Sakura e Jung corriam com uma toalha grande na mão. Sakura aproximou-se de Shaoran, e este olhou-lhe nos olhos.

Sakura – ah… - o seu coração bateu forte, o seu Marido estava com ar cansado e abatido…tinha os olhos muito profundos.

Jung – tia Saki – puxou-lhe a saia – está aqui

Sakura – ahh – pegou na toalha – seca-te, podes apanhar uma constipação

Shaoran – e eu la sou homem disso….

………

Estava deitado na cama, com um termómetro debaixo do braço.

Shaoran – ainda não sei o porque disto… - com cara de desprezo

Sakura – apanhas-te muita chuva, não deves comer nada de jeito, trabalhas ate muito tarde, não descansas bem….logo as tuas defesas estão em baixo

Shaoran – tretas… - o termómetro começou a apitar

Sakura – vamos ver se são tratas… - sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, e tirou-lhe o termómetro de debaixo do braço – ora vamos ver… 39 e meio, tas com febre

Shaoran – não sinto nada, estou óptimo

Sakura – Shaoran, com a saúde não se brinca...não acabes como eu, aqui toda doentinha – colocando-lhe um toalhinha de água fria na cabeça, um tratamento banal, mas que funcionava na maioria das vezes

Shaoran – não compares… um aborto com uma constipação – pegou-lhe na mão que colocava a toalha, deixando-a cair, logo se sentou para poder ficar perto dela. Ele tinha uma camisa de pijama, com quase todos os botões abertos. Logo que se sentou e se aproximou da face dela, levou a sua mão livre ao ventre da mulher – podemos sempre tentar – mas ela tirou-lhe de lá a mão

Sakura – Shaoran…sou SECA - abriu muito os olhos – percebe isso!!!!

Shaoran – tudo bem…tudo bem… - agarra na toalha e põe na própria testa deitando-se de novo… - não preciso que me trates!!

Sakura – tudo bem….mas se piorares não venhas te queixar

3:00 Estava escuro, o som dos trovões e os seus flash´s entravam pelas frestas da cortina a dentro. Alguém agitado acordara.

Shaoran – Merda de tempo... – levantara-se para ir buscar um pouco de agua

O seu corpo fervia, cada toque de suor era como sal em queimaduras no seu corpo, cansado por não ter dormido arrastava-se pelo quarto a procura daquela preciosa agua… o seu olhar cansado cada vez mais nublado dificultava o seu caminho, ligou a luz da casa de banho e com as forças que ainda lhe restavam ligou a agua gelada que lhe começou a ferrar como estacas no seu corpo dissipando o calar, mais ai cedeu e desceu ficando sentado sentido a agua a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo.

Ao ouvir tantos barulhos o pequeno ser que dormia ao seu lado acordou, tentou apalpar se estava alguém ao seu lado, mas sentiu um vazio.

Sakura – Shaoran..? es tu? – esfergou os olhos …e notou a luz acesa da casa de banho do seu quarto – agua… - preocupada levantou-se rapidamente e foi ao encontro dele. – Shaoran!!!

Encontrou o estendido, imóvel cabisbaixo. Correu para o ajudar, a agua estava fria, fria demais para o corpo dela suportar tamanha diferença de temperatura, mas rapidamente sentou-se ao pe do corpo imóvel do seu marido

Sakura – shaoran…shaoran responde-me – pos-lhe a mão na testa – estas a arder…deverias ter-me deixado ajudar-te…

Fechou a agua e colocou uma toalha a sua volta, ele olhou para ela dificultosamente.

Shaoran – sakura…

Sakura – vais ficar bem…prometo…vamos eu ajudo-te a levantar

Com muito esforço acompanhou-o ate a cama onde o depositou, limpou-o, vesti-o e confortou-o. Fui buscar novamente o pano cheio de agua.

Sakura – vais ficar bem – beijou-lhe a testa – se não passar esta noite amanha chamamos alguém

8:15 da manha, um brilho cinzento entrava pelo janelão do quarto as nuvens aprisionaram a fonte de calor e de luz. Shaoran acordou depois de uma noite tempestuosa aquela súbita febre deixou-o completamente de rastos. Levantou-se um pouco mas limitado, pois alguém estava a dormir em cima do seu colo, a sua esposa tinha-o vigiado e cuidado a noite toda para que tivesse um sono tranquilo.

Shaoran – Sakura… - tocou lhe na fase rosada – deita-te tas toda torta

Sakura – hmm – desperta – já te sentes bem?

Shaoran – como novo…obrigada – sorriu lhe – e tu deves estar toda dolorida…anda – puxou-a para cima da cama, ficando em cima dele

Olharam os dois novamente, mas o cansaço dela fê-la cair sobre o seu peito, inspirando o cheiro do seu marido embalando-a suavemente com uma pequena cantiga que ele murmurava. Ela dormiu junto ao seu peito.

* * *

Comentario de

NADIA LI ()

QUERIA DIZER QUE ESTOU ADORANDO DA SUA FIC .  
MAS EU NAO ENTENDI ESSA PARTE :"Sentiu-se sozinha, Meiling e Yehan tinham-se  
retirado. Olhou para algumas pétalas de sakuras que estavam em cima da mesa,  
que se encontrava ao seu lado, uma mesa em ferro como a cadeira onde estava  
sentada, tudo trabalhado e em branco. Pousou a mão em cima da mesa,  
levantou-a a poucos milímetros do tampo e colocou o seu indicador perto de  
uma das pétalas, e fê-la brilhar.

Sakura – os meus poderes, voltarem…

- Clow……-

E uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela doce face branca

- Está a chegar o momento -

- A lua cheia….vem a caminho -

Um vento assombrou toda a gente e com ele trouxe nuvens negras de desgraça.  
Uma tempestade aproximava-se "

Eu nao entendi os poderes de sakura voltaram?ela estava assustada ou triste?e  
oq vai atacar a nossa querida sakura?  
me responda logo porfavor.  
e pela mor de deus me diz quando vc vai contar oq tinha na carta?!!ta me  
matando de curiosidade!XD RSRSRS :P  
BJS TO AMANDO A FIC  
E SE DEPOIS VC TIVER TENPO DA UMA OLHADA NESSA FIC:EU VOU LENBRAR DE VOCÊ.  
E A MELHOR QUE EU JA VI VE SE ELA DA INSPIRAÇÃO PRA VC FAZER UMA PROXIMA  
FIC DE ARREBENTAR O BALÂO

PS:A SUA FIC FOI A SEGUNDA MELHOR QUE EU JA VI  
SEM OFENSSAS

OIII ^^ Nadia

Como vai? Espero que bem

Bem sim a Sakura perdeu os poderes….e agora já o recuperou…a sua mente já esta mais forte …é como se algo psicológico a tivesse a bloquear…neste caso a perda do seu bebe e os problemas de fala e com a família x.x

Bem ela não estava nem assustada nem trist…sabe quando tem um pensamento ruim mas você fica com aquela tranquilidade….ela já não tem medo que nada lhe aconteça…ela se tornou forte psicologicamente como Clow, ele também não estava triste ou assustado no dia em que faleceu…e mais ou menos isso não sei se você m entende XD eu tentei sabe….desculpa

beijao pra voce continua comentando ^^


	12. New Life II

Olá Meninas*************

Me desculpem tenho andado de novo doente, x.x e a trabalhar.

Mas tenho visto TODOS os vossos comentários!!!!!!

Bem mais uma vez não revi x.x…..quem quiser ajudar…força ai!!! Ando muito atrapalhada x.x.

Bem Cap. Pequeno mas irei escrever mais XDD

BEIJAO**

_____________________________

12º capitulo

New Life

Desceu as escadarias, vestido Elegante preto sem alça de gola alta com Meias Vintage Nylon com um sapato bem alto vermelho, saiu pela porta da mansão. O sol poisou nos seus cabelo compridos e sedoso, fazendo aparecer a sua cor de Mel, com pele pálida e olhos esmeraldinos colocou os seus óculos da Christian Dior e foi em direcção ao descapotável preto do marido, andava graciosamente, os seus seios agitavam sensualmente a cada passo seu, empregados paravam para ver a sua Matriarca. Parou em frente do carro e abrir a porta entrado la para dentro. Olhou para o telemóvel.

Sakura – Vou chegar tarde… - com um sorriso malandro na cara – tempo de mudar… viver a vida

Ligou o carro …olhou para o espelho retrovisor e deu um sorriso, ligou o rádio do carro com uma música bem alta e saiu pelos portões da mansão.

Ouvindo musica e o vento a bater lhe na cara, olhou para a marina, onde estava a passar, nem parecia que tinha chovido pois estava um dia bem quente, via-se pessoas na praia ou a preparar os seus barcos para darem um passeio .

Estacionou o carro com uma manobra bem perigosa, e riu-se de si própria, olhou para a esplanada no outro lado da estrada e la estava ele com óculos de sol e com um sorriso na cara, acenou-lhe. Saiu do carro com todo a sua beleza, fez a rua toda parar só para ver a sua pura beleza a passear-se pela estrada ate chegar á mesa onde se encontrava Kizuki.

Sakura - Boa tarde Kizuki – sorriu e tirou os óculos

Kizuki - Ola senhorita Sakura – fazendo o mesmo – sente-se

Sakura – Obrigada – sentou-se pousou a sua mala na cadeira vazia – garcon por favor um café gelado e um bolinho seco, obrigada

Garcon – Sim senhora

Sakura pediu, pois, kizuki já tinha o seu café e o seu digestivo na mesa, estavam sentados de frente para a marina onde o sol lhes batia na cara sendo ate "saboroso".

Garcon – Aqui tem senhora

Sakura – Obrigada – Começou a mexe na palhinha do seu Café Gelado – a tua irmã gostou do presente? Sei que já passou muito tempo mas não tive oportunidade de te perguntar

Kizuki – Ela adorou…disse que tinhas muito bom gosto

Sakura – ainda bem que ela gostou

Kizuki – ela também manda as melhoras

Sakura – manda lhe um beijo meu…e que quero ser convidada para o casamento dela han?

Kizuki - claro …eu darei – riram se os dois

Passaram a tarde a conversar, ate começarem a ver o por do sol, de repente o telemóvel do Kizuki toca e ele tem de se ir embora

Kizuki – desculpa Saki, tenho mesmo de ir

Sakura - tudo bem, passei uma tarde bem agradável contigo

Kizuki – então tem um resto de uma boa tarde – deu lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi embora rapidamente

Sakura – quero só passar mais um tempo com os meus amigos, antes de me ir embora – falou para si em quanto punha os óculos

Estava decidida a Fazer tudo que não fez na sua vida, queria ter experiencias novas. Virou-se para trás

Sakura – tem lume? – perguntou a dois elegantes rapazes de fato

O primeiro cigarro que fumou em toda a vida…ate não era mau de todo mas não lhe trazia o vicio. Cruzou a perna e tomou um poço daquele veneno mortal, esses actos fizeram despertar a curiosidade de muitos homens por ali, como uma menina tão fina estaria sozinha. Um deles aproximou-se.

? – Desculpe, esta livre?

Sakura – sim…- pegou na mala – Agora sim – e deu um grande sorriso ao senhor, em quanto ia embora.

Deixou a biata do cigarro cair e apagou com o seu sapato de verniz vermelho, enquanto se agachava para abrir o seu carro.


	13. New Life III

13º capitulo

Chegou a casa á noite, praticamente na hora do jantar

Sakura – Ai já deveria estar em casa – dei um pulinho do carro e deu uma corridinha ate a sala de jantar

Já estavam todos na mesa a serem servidos. Nessa altura sentiu-se perseguida por todos os olhares, sentiu-se bastante envergonhada. Olhou para o chão, agarrando com força a sua bolsa vermelha e sentou-se no seu lugar. Os criados foram servi-la.

Sakura- Descul…

Shaoran – Onde te meteste? – interrompeu

Sakura – Sai um pouco, já tinhas saído para ir trabalhar, resolvi dar um passeio so isso – cabisbaixa – descul

Yun Chu – Vesse mesmo que não foi educada pelos Li! – interrompendo de novo Sakura – As mulheres devem ficar em casa, e não sair com esses trages! Feita uma vadia a manchar o nome da família! – ao ouvi-lo aperta com força o guardanapo de pano no seu colo

Sakura - eu já pedi DESCULPAS! – levantou-se olhou para todos, ninguém a defendia – Maldito o seja! – mandou o guardanapo para cima da mesa e saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar.

Foi para o seu quarto, nem isso era dela, nada era dela…nem a sua vida…

A sua vida era julgada, conspurcada por todos a sua volta, não tinha ninguém. Bateu a porta com força e meteu as mãos no seu tocador e olhou-se ao espelho, viu outra imagem, não a dela nesse momentos. Era a vida que toda a gente queria que ela tivesse, um filho homem, para seguir a linhagem li, que por mais contaminada que estivesse, pois ela era Japonesa e de poucas posses. Pousou a mão no espelho e partiu-o em mil pedaços.

Shaoran – Agora deu-te para andares a partir espelho?

Olhou rapidamente para a porta, assustada. Tirou rapidamente a mão do espelho e virou-se para a porta, onde Shaoran estava encostado fazendo com que pisasse os estilhaços de espelho.

Sakura – que queres Shaoran? Outro sermão? Se quisesse telefonava para o meu irmão que ele passaria horas a gritar comigo.

Shaoran – Não, não vim falar disso, mas Sakura aquela atitude de hoje, já não te conheço.

Sakura – atitude, defender-me? Pois já que o meu marido não me defende!

Shaoran – o que ele disse é verdade, já viste como tas vestida? Ninguém da Família Li se veste assim, o que é que iram dizer?

Sakura – eu não quero saber, sabes porque? Não sou desta família, nunca fui! So tenho no nome LI…mas nunca o pedi e não o quero! Só estou aqui por ti e mesmo assim sou maltratada. – Suspira – Mas que me queres dizer?

Shaoran – Vai haver um Festa das Empresas Li, comemorasse o seu aniversário.

Sakura – Sou Obrigada a ir não é? Para não pareceres mal, não! A tua família não parecer mal, já sei…eu vou, mas só para as fotos, não esperes que fique lá o tempo todo a aturar os Anciões. Vivo so para a imagem, incrível.

Shaoran – vou chamar alguém para limpar isso – olha para os sapatos dela em cima dos estilhaços – ve se não te cortas

Sakura – seria conveniente não é? – sorriu e abanou a cabeça, em quanto ia andando ate a porta – tu sabes o quanto quero fazer isso – e caminhou.


End file.
